Bound To You
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: D/E. Jeremy & John Gilbert get into a mess involving a criminal organisation. As a result, Jeremy's sister Elena is kidnapped and used to get the Gilberts to do what the organisation wants. However, things get complicated when Elena meets the newest member of the organisation, Damon Salvatore. "In my story you're the villain. But in my heart, you're still the reigning king."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Now that Unnatural Love is finished (Wrote all the chapters and sent them to my beta, should be updated soon) I am back with a new story. I know that I have a lot of stories but to be honest writing is the only thing making me feel at peace.

**AH story, strictly Delena. I would consider this a Dark Love Story. **

This story will be dark and rated M for some language, crime themes and abuse. This is also my first All Human story, so please bear with me!

**Credits to whoever wrote the quote mentioned in the summary. Love it. **

**I own nothing. Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith, the CW and those making a profit.**

* * *

It was a very cold day on Halloween and Elena Gilbert wasn't in the mood to do anything; despite the fact that that day was her seventeenth birthday. Instead, she was curled up on her bed drinking hot cocoa and watching television. To be fair, Elena never really celebrated her birthday-At least not since her mother died.

She took a handful of popcorn and popped it in her mouth as she hit the buttons on her remote furiously, trying to find something pleasurable to watch.

There was a knock on the door and Elena sighed because she knew that she was about to hear her first "Happy birthday". In fact, she was right, because her little brother Jeremy poked his head in and smiled at her. At least he wasn't wasted or stoned like other days.

"Happy birthday, my little sister," He cheered.

"Why so glum?" Jeremy said when she didn't reply. He came to stand in front of her, throwing the pillow back at her. "It's your birthday, not a funeral."

Elena sighed. "Come here," She told him, and Jeremy embraced her tightly. He was a tall, lean man, a twenty three year old, although he acted twelve most of the time.

"What are you watching?" He asked her as he sat onto the bed next to her.

"Nothing special. Just testing out the new television."

"Great," Jeremy said. "I'm glad dad's business is going so well. He even got me a new playstation."

"Don't be such a man," Elena whined. "There are better things than swearing in front of a screen."

"Well…I surely know one thing which is better than a playstation…" Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eeew, Jer, I'm your sister, please spare me the details!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you have a dirty mind. I wasn't referring to that kind of thing," Jeremy smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways. I'm heading out in a few minutes. Enjoy your day, 'Lena."

* * *

The day seemed to pass by very slowly, and Elena's phone couldn't stop ringing. In fact, she was tempted to turn it off; but refused because she knew that Caroline would kill her. At about five pm, her father called her, and she went downstairs.

"Hey, dad."

"Elena," John said, "Do you mind getting the groceries? I'm working late tonight. I'm sorry I can't spend your birthday with you, sweetheart."

"It's okay," Elena said. She was used to it anyway-She never had a close relationship with her father.

"There's a shopping list and twenty dollars over there," He told her.

"Fine. Bye, dad."

* * *

Soon after Elena purchased the items needed, she went for a small walk in town, enjoying the cool air. The town was filled with Halloween themed posters done by young children, and Elena was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere since there were very little people outside due to the chilly weather.

After a few minutes, she went back home, sighing as she walked towards it. She hated this house. Her father had moved them in the largest mansion in town-Something she never understood, because before her mother died her dad had an average salary, enough for them to live comfortably. However after her mother died in a tragic car accident her father's business seemed to get on very well, and they ended up living in luxury in the small town of Mystic Falls.

She climbed the stairs up to her porch and opened the door, putting the bags down. Only when she looked up, she heard, "Surprise!"

Elena's eyes widened as she quickly turned on the lights, only to find John smiling at her. "Happy birthday, Elena."

There were her friends from school, all dressed up in Halloween costumes. Caroline was smiling at her as she put candles all over a pink birthday cake and Matt even greeted her by kissing her on the cheek, even though they had broken up a month before.

"You honestly didn't see all that food in the fridge?" Jeremy mocked her. "It's all for you, dumbass. We have been planning this for way too long."

"Come on, Elena," Caroline smirked, "Open your gifts!"

And Elena sat down on the couch and genuinely smiled, opening her gifts and thanking everyone. They were served delicious party food and John even let them have alcohol.

"Just this once," He smirked.

"That's our man!" Jeremy smirked, looking at his father with a smile.

* * *

At about midnight, Elena sneakily went to her room. It was true, she was enjoying herself, however it felt wrong. Her mother used to throw her birthday parties and bake her delicious cakes, and somehow drinking alcohol all night felt like ruining the family's tradition. John had been called to work again and the teenagers were all getting wasted downstairs as she sat on her window seat and looked out the window, feeling happy that she was alone.

It was then that someone opened the door, but Elena remained where she was. "I'll be coming downstairs in a minute, Jeremy."

However he didn't respond, instead, he closed the door behind him.

"Jer, I told you…I'll be downstairs in a…" She turned to look at him, but to her surprise, the man wasn't Jeremy. He was wearing a Halloween mask, seeming to be a Zorro one, however she could see his dark green eyes.

"Matt?" She said, but he just took several steps towards her.

"Is that you, Matt?"

"No," The person said, and at that, Elena ran to the door, because that was clearly a voice she didn't recognize. However, the man grabbed her with such strength that she didn't even move two steps. She opened her mouth to scream but he silenced her.

"Unless you want my men to kill everyone in the party, I suggest you shut up," He threatened. "Now, be a good little girl and lock the door. Don't try anything stupid or your pretty blonde friend will be the first one to die."

Elena nodded her head fast; trying to calm down as she locked the door, leaving her trapped with this man.

"Please…don't hurt me," Elena pleaded when she saw the man moving towards her. "What do you want?"

"Honestly, Elena," The man said, "I came here for you, because your brother and father have gotten into a very huge mess."

"What are you talking about? Please…"

"Shh, Elena…Don't speak," He motioned 'no' with his finger. "Now, are you going to be a good girl, or do I have to hurt you?"

"Please…"

"Either you come with me or I'll kill that blondie. You don't want that on your conscience now, do you?"

"No, please don't," Elena begged. "I'll come with you."

"Good girl," he praised her, placing a kiss on her forehead as he took out a gun from his pocket. Elena jumped at the sight of the weapon.

"Now, Elena, I want you to walk towards the window. Do you see that rope? My men will pull you down. If you try to escape, I'll be forced to use my gun. Fortunately for us, everyone is indoors and drunk. Ah, teenage drinking's tragic."

"Go on, Elena," He said, smacking her on her behind. "We don't have all day now, do we?"

With shaky hands and feet Elena climbed on the window's edge and used the rope and the wall to slide down, until they started to pull her down. One man then hauled her to her feet.

"What do we do with her now?"

"We take her with us, of course," He smirked. "Pretty little Elena is very obedient. I like you already."

They forced her into the car and the green-eyed man sat next to her. Elena saw him taking out something from his pocket, but before she could say anything she realized that it was, in fact, a gag. He touched her lips lightly, caressing them, before gently putting the duct tape on her mouth as a tear ran Elena's cheek. He wiped it away and kissed the area.

"Shh…" He told her, "Shh," He took her hands in his own and proceeded to bind them with a piece of thick rope. "Now you're going to stay down for as long as I tell you. If you move, I'll have to hurt you, got it?"

Elena nodded, shivering. "Good girl," He said placing her head on his lap as he rested his hands on her stomach.

Right at that moment, Elena couldn't even breathe. What were they going to do to her? Why were they doing this?

She felt fear overwhelm her as her captor placed something on her nose and squeezed. She didn't know what it was, but after a few minutes, her world turned black.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. Sorry it took me a bit to update, but my internet was down and on and off :/

**For the sake of the story, let's say that Damon is 21, Elena is 17, and Stefan is 27.**

Warning: **The following chapter is totally M rated.**

**I would like to thank the following people:**

**Cdaye8184, for betaing and correcting this story, and also for being on my side since the beginning. Check out her profile and her stories, especially "I need you to be my miracle".**

**PorkChopSmall, for supporting me, encouraging me and looking over this chapter. She is also a great author and I love her stories, especially "Can't be Tamed". Please check out her profile.**

**Vamp Chick 73, an awesome reader who points and corrects my mistakes and who has put her amazing, grammar skills to use by helping me write this chapter ;) Seriously girl, I don't know why you're not a writer yet! **

**Thank You!**

* * *

When Elena startled awake close to five hours later, she felt dizzy and somewhat drowsy. There was a feeling of numbness taking over her and surrounding sounds became muffled. What the hell? She thought silently, confusion creeping in as she realized that she couldn't see, move or speak. It was replaced with pure panic when it hit her that she was blindfolded, bound and gagged. She fought against her restraints in attempt to free herself, however with every pull the ropes that bound her tightened. The muscles in her entire body ached from the painful contortion necessary to successfully bind her movement.

Then, without warning, she heard heavy footsteps and someone suddenly yanking off her blindfold. It was the green eyed man again, who was still wearing the mask. He didn't remove the gag, however, but smirked at her instead, seemingly entertained by the discomfort and fear he saw when her eyes met his.

"Good morning, princess!" He said cheerfully. "And how is little Elena this fine morning?"

Then he feigned realization. "Ah, of course. You can't speak. Unfortunately for you, we'll need to keep that gag in place a tad bit longer."

Elena started to shiver, afraid to contemplate what his next move might be. Instead her frightened gaze darted about the room taking in the darkness and minute details that pointed to the possibility that she was being held in a basement. It was stark and bare, she noted subconsciously. The only things there were in the room were the chair to which she was bound and some useless junk, such as broken wooden boxes that were strewn about the room carelessly.

"Aww, poor little Elena is crying," The man taunted her again. "Your crying isn't going to affect us, Miss Gilbert. Your brother made a deal with the devil, and he refuses to hold his end of the bargain. Let's just say that we are using you to motivate him." His lips curled into a vicious smirk when he saw how angry and red the rope made her skin. "Because…let's be honest. Who wouldn't want to save a beauty like you?" He reached out and caressed her face gently, moving to her mouth as he stroked the gag. "Just be a good girl," He breathed in her ear. "And we won't kill you."

* * *

"For God's sake, Tyler, just get me a beer!"

"Get it yourself, Ben!"

The arguing ceased when a familiar voice asked teasingly, "Ah, gentlemen." He paused then to remove the mask revealing a handsome face that featured dancing green eyes, before continuing, "What are we celebrating tonight?"

"I don't know, Stef. A successful kidnapping, maybe?" Tyler sneered sarcastically as he grabbed a beer and tossed it over to Stefan. "Not that it was a hard job, thanks to that teen party."

Stefan rubbed his face, mask still in hand. "Yeah. We were lucky. There were no witnesses, right, Ben?"

"None," Ben said. "I was there, 'undercover', the entire time. They were all so drunk they could hardly remember their names."

"Good," Stefan replied.

Stefan then turned to the man who had just appeared behind him and grinned. "Damon. Welcome to the group."

* * *

"So you kidnapped John Gilbert's daughter?" Damon asked with a raised brow. "Where is she now?"

"Tied up in the basement," Stefan smirked.

"So you saw her…" Damon said, an evil grin forming on his face. "Is she hot?"

"Yep," Stefan smiled. "She is. I think the boss is going to be proud this time."

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Damon grabbed two beers and passed one to his brother.

Stefan accepted it and drank a good half in one, long sip, humming soundly in delight. "Finally legal to drink, right, Damon?"

"As if it ever was a problem," Damon countered with a sarcastic bark of laughter evident in his voice. "Seriously, though, tell me, Stef. What are we going to do with her?"

"Ah, of course," Tyler taunted. "Tell him, Stef. Mister Newbie can't wait until he becomes Mr. Badass."

"Shut the fuck up Ty," Damon gave him a cold look, but smiled anyway. He was feeling pretty unsure about all this because it was all still foreign to him.

"I don't know," Stefan pondered as he slumped down beside Damon. "I don't think he'll want us to kill her though. Tyler, Alaric…you know the drill. Do not talk to her without your masks on, unless she's blindfolded. At least not yet. Damon, since this is your first time, you must be very careful. Do not under any circumstances mention any names around her."

"Yeah, sure," Damon nodded.

"Good," He glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was already three o'clock in the morning. "Let's get to drinking, boys."

By five am everyone had passed out either on the sofa or the floor.

All but Damon, who was carefully trying to unlock the door that led to the basement. He knew that this was the only chance he'd get to see the girl. The girl that everyone was talking about.

Damon had joined the group after years of intensive training. His brother Stefan had been in this gang for eight years; and it was now his turn to continue the family tradition. However, since he was new, he wasn't 'fully qualified' to do certain crimes, and Stefan didn't really trust him. He had already told Damon to avoid the girl as much as possible.

He pulled on his mask and quietly entered the darkened room that was in essence Elena's prison cell. It was pitch black, so he quickly flipped on the lights, closed the door and locked it behind him. He walked towards the centre of the room as he observed the young girl tied to the chair. Her wrists and ankles were chastened and an angry red from the binds that cut cruelly into her soft skin.

She was awake and her fearful eyes glistened with tears as she watched in trepidation her captor stalking towards her. Only inches away, Damon finally stopped and studied her intently. She was beautiful, far beyond anything he could have imagined, though the ethereal beauty of the Gilbert women was legendary. Her wavy hair hung past her shoulders and her doe eyes were a deep, dark chocolate brown. He imagined her lips, hidden now by the gag, as pink and lusciously pouty. His fingers twitched subconsciously as he thought of how soft they would feel beneath his touch. The girl in front of him shivered in fear as he reached out and gently grazed her cheek with his fingertips.

Then, unable to help himself, he moved his fingers towards her mouth, studying her for a moment. She whimpered pathetically, her eyes wide as if pleading for mercy. Damon felt almost sorry for her. Almost. He growled and roughly ripped the duct tape from her mouth, leaving her lips red and swollen. With the gag gone, she opened her mouth to scream, but Damon quickly silenced her with a hard clamp of his hand over her mouth. "If you scream, I'll kill you," He threatened, taking out a knife and pressing it against her neck. "Got it?"

Elena nodded as one of her tears fell silently upon his hand. Although it felt as if that lone tear had seared through his skin, Damon held fast and waited. Finally, he slowly pulled his hand away, still watching her cautiously, but she obeyed.

"What's your name?" He asked her, stroking her face and hair with the razor sharp blade.

"E-Elena G-Gilbert," Elena whimpered. She struggled helplessly against her restraints to pull herself from his touch, but it was useless. She was bound too tightly.

"Elena," he murmured in a low, seductive drawl as he gently nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "You have a beautiful name. And you seem obedient. I like that." He ran his hands down her body and smirked when she shivered. She felt so warm and...soft.

"What's that?" Damon asked as he flicked open the first three buttons of her shirt with practiced ease. Elena closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. "So this is it, then," she thought. "This is when he rapes me." He smiled as tears ran down her face, however all he did was grab the necklace that was always around her neck. "The Gilbert coat of arms?"

He twisted it around only to see a small picture of a beautiful woman.

"It was my mother's…" Elena said between sobs as he let go of the necklace and continued to brush her hair with his knife, until his fingers rested on her chest, just above her breasts. Her bra was slightly visible and she felt vulnerable and exposed. "Please don't hurt me," She begged him. "I'll be good, I promise."

Oh, sweetie, I know you'll be," Damon agreed and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, lingering for a few moments longer than necessary. "You don't really have a choice."

"You see, Elena," Damon said, taking a few steps back, "I am a patient man. However, the other men…They don't like bad girls. Do you understand me, Elena?" He spoke as if he was talking to a three year old. "Bad girls get punished, and your pretty little face doesn't have to be ruined. It's up to you, really."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena cried out, "I haven't done anything wrong…Please, let me go. I beg you. Please."

However her pleas fell on deaf ears as he leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead. "You're ours now, little Elena. All ours." Then, he bent down, picking up a roll of duct tape which was thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Don't," Elena begged him, her eyes wide in fear. "Please don't put that on me again. I can hardly breathe because of it…I won't scream, I promise…"

"I can't take the risk," Damon said unapologetic-ally as he busied himself measuring and cutting a piece of tape.

Suddenly Elena started to twist and turn in attempt to free herself from the restraints, hoping to push him away from her. It was all in vain, because there was nothing she could do to free herself. She started to panic, twisting her arms back and forth in an attempt to loosen the rope. With each turn, the skin on under the rope turned raw and began to sting and throb. A sob rose caught in her throat as she realized she had done more harm than good. The rope was just as tight, but now her aching wrists throbbed more painfully than before.

"Stay still," Damon ordered her.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She cried as she thrashed about, trying to kick him. "I haven't done anything to deserve to be in a place like this! You've got the wrong girl!"

"No, we most definitely have the right girl." Damon spoke back. "You might want to stop moving or you'll regret it."

Elena just looked at him with pure hatred as she continued to squirm around.

"Fine! have it your way then," Damon growled, straddling her legs as he grabbed her face roughly in his hands, making her unable to move away from him. He swiftly pulled the tape tautly over her mouth. When he was done he ran his fingers around the edges several times testing the accuracy of the tape's placement and the strength of its glue.

"Hmm, I thought you were going to be a good girl," Damon said when she finally ...calmed down. He traced her swollen, cracked lips now hidden beneath the tape and shook his head. "That was a stupid move!"

Without warning he yanked the necklace from her neck, grinning evilly as Elena attempted to yell out. With her mouth covered securely by the tape, what were meant to be yells came out instead as muffled, meaningless grunts.

"It really does mean a lot to you, doesn't it?" He taunted. "Should just throw the damn thing away after that shit you just pulled." He paused before continuing meanly," Then again, it is gold. Probably worth a dollar or two."

His lips twisted into a sneer and he used the tip of his knife to tilt her chin up. He came forwards, breathing in her scent before humming at how pure she smelled. He leaned forwards, before gripping her jaw tightly making her squeak as he placed a kiss by her ear.

He looked at her tauntingly. "You'll get it back when you behave, Miss Gilbert."

* * *

Damon woke up at around noon, his head pounding as the other men whined about hangovers. They made a cup of coffee and ordered their daily takeout from a restaurant nearby.

"Six meals?" Damon asked when Stefan placed the order. "I counted seven. What about the girl?"

"She's not getting anything," His brother said coldly, brushing him off. "Now, if I remember correctly, you were supposed to practice shooting with me today. But since my head is pounding, you're getting the day off."

"I've been training for three years, Stefan," Damon said. "I don't need any more practice."

"Of course you do," Stefan replied. "I've been in the business for six years, Damon, and I still practice a variety of…skills everyday." He sipped the coffee slowly. "We can't take any risks. You know the nature of our job."

* * *

When lunch was finally delivered, they sat around the table and ate their meals.

"What is it that we have to do tonight?" Tyler asked as he bit into his burger.

"The boss wants to talk to us about yesterday," Stefan said, wiping his mouth. "Tyler, you'll stay with the girl tonight."

"For God's sake, why me?" Tyler growled, "You know how much I hate babysitting!" He was obviously still a bit shaky after the amount of alcohol consumed the day before, and babysitting wasn't a good idea. "I'm not in the mood to hear the usual 'let me go'."

"She's gagged," Stefan smirked. "I don't think she'll bother you."

"I can babysit if you like," Damon heard himself say. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight anyway."

"No," Stefan jumped in. "The boss wants to talk to you."

Damon nodded, knowing that he had to obey. "Fine."

Stefan then turned to Tyler. "Don't give her anything other than water. The weaker she is, the less of a nuisance she'll be. There are clothes for her in my room. Make her shower and she can put them on. Throw away her other clothes since they are probably going to be searching for her any moment now. I don't want any evidence-Not that she's going to be found unless we allow it, anyway, But better safe than sorry."

"Okay," Tyler nodded. "Well, if I'm not needed anymore…I think I'm going back to my mom's. I'll meet you at six tonight."

"Yeah," Alaric continued, looking completely drunk and stoned, "I think I'm going home too. I need to rest for a bit. I'll see you later."

* * *

Elena was starving.

Even worse was the thirst. She was so very, very thirsty. Her mouth so dry it felt parched. She couldn't breathe properly with the gag and at times she felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know what 'time' meant anymore, because the hours she had been there were blurring from drifting in and out of a drug induced sleep. The blue eyed man, the one who took her necklace, didn't come to pay her any visits. No one did-And Elena felt relieved. However her mouth was now dry and her throat was on fire, and she longed that they bring her a glass of water. Then, all of a sudden, she heard the door unlock and a man came in-one she had seen briefly when she was kidnapped. Like the others, he was wearing a mask, however she remembered his strong physique. She knew that if she got him mad, a beating from him would be enough to break her in half.

"I came here to give you water," He said, his voice rough. He tore the gag from her mouth and put the bottle against her mouth, as she drank greedily. She had never appreciated the taste of water before, but she did now.

He pulled it from her mouth way too soon, and Elena realized that this was the situation she was in. Right at that moment, she was ready to beg for more water, she was even ready to get on her knees and plead. And this was only the beginning.

"Now, I'm going to escort you to the bathroom," Tyler said, reaching out to untie her. "I have a gun on me. If you try anything stupid, I'll shoot you. Got it?"

Elena nodded as he untied her and she rubbed her sore wrists.

He kept a rough, painful grip on her arm and pushed her. "Keep going. Eyes forwards," He ordered her.

When they finally stopped in front of the door, he opened it for her. "Get in."

Elena obeyed and he sighed. "I brought you new clothes. Facecloths and towels are in the first drawer, and any shampoos and shower gels are in the second."

Elena nodded but didn't utter a word.

"Go on," Tyler urged a few minutes later when Elena didn't move. "Take off your clothes, my dear. Unless you shower clothed?"

"Can you please just get out?" Elena asked weakly, her voice dry.

"Get out? No, I don't think so," Tyler smirked. "Come on, Elena. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Undress."

He leaned casually against the tile wall and took out a flask of whiskey locking it to his lips as he urged her to go on.

"Come on, Elena," He sing-songed. "Or do you need my assistance?"

"N-No," She stammered, tears running down her cheek as she pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She stood in front of him in her bra and panties, feeling exposed, violated and stripped off her morals.

He came to stand in front of her and pinned her roughly to the wall, causing her to cry out. He kept her arms pinned tightly above her head with one hand and then, as if this wasn't enough, he took the gun out of his holster and smirked at her as he placed it on the hollow of her throat; stroking her with it.

"Tilt your head up, darling," He told her seductively, and when Elena refused he used the hand he had pinned her hands with to grab the side of her neck and throat, forcing her head up. "You have such a beautiful body, Elena. Stay still. If you fight me, I'm going to hurt you."

He slid the gun down her throat and her chest and then he continued his journey downwards towards her breasts; pushing the nose of gun inside her bra and pulling down so that her nipple was exposed. The right cup of the bra was now scrunched underneath her right breast, leaving her exposed to his lustful eyes.

"Mmm," He moaned, "You like that, right?" He smirked as he continued to touch her breast with the gun as his grip tightened on her neck. Elena opened her mouth to scream but he silenced her by pushing the gun rougher into her flesh.

"Tell me that you do," He continued, "Or you're going to pay. Be a good girl. Say that you like it."

"I l-like it," Elena cried out unwillingly as he stroked her up and down. He continued the assault for several minutes before turning to the other side of her white bra, touching her other breast. He took his time, making sure she felt each cruel caress and then he continued his journey down her waist and further still until he grazed her hipbone and the elastic of her tiny and all too brief bikini panties. No, Elena thought. This couldn't be. She knew exactly what his next destination was going to be as he grinned evilly at her, stroking the gun with his thumb as his gaze fell on her underwear.

However, he stopped on her hipbone.

"Kiss me," He ordered her as he traced circles on her hips, the gun still pointed downwards as a warning.

Elena refused. "Please..." she begged with a small, pitiful plea, fighting against him. _This can't be happening_... She thought.

However, he quickly let go of her neck and grabbed her arms instead, smashing them against the tile wall.

She felt his other hand move slightly down and the gun rested on the hem of her underwear.

"Kiss me!" He demanded again, loosening his grip on her arms, allowing her to move them.

She turned away and tried unsuccessfully to pull the cups of her bra over her exposed skin. He stopped her with a laugh. "I don't think so," He said cruelly and dragged the nose of the gun against the fabric covering her breast. He pulled down, once again freeing the tender flesh which had been hidden from his hungry eyes. "I like you this way," He said, making Elena feel sick as he stroked her breast with the gun. "Kiss me." He said again, moving the gun towards her still-clothed breast, planning to do the same thing.

"Stop," Elena begged, finally relenting. She already felt exposed and she couldn't bear the thought of him seeing more of her. She swallowed down the bile as she covered his lips with hers. He let out an animalistic growl as he pinned her arms to the wall once again, keeping her hands as high as he possibly could, his grip on her rough and painful. His tongue demanded entrance and Elena unwillingly parted her lips to grant him access.

Though she tried time and again to pull away, he simply held her more tightly as he continued to ravage her mouth. Finally, he broke the kiss and moved away. Elena shivered helplessly. She felt completely violated.

"Hmmm," he breathed out, tapping the sides of her breasts, leaving his hand on her clothed breast as if in deep thought. Elena's heart started to race. No, please…no more, she cried silently.

Thankfully, he pulled away and Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was nice," He smirked.

_Crazy fucker_, she thought as she wiped a tear away.

I shall leave you to clean yourself up now, sweet princess." He pecked her on the cheek and swatted her ass almost playfully. "I'll just wait right outside."

He let go of her and she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her bra back to its place, trying to shield herself from him. However, he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and pulled her towards him roughly. "Oh, and by the way…" He whispered in her ear, "If you tell anyone about this, it will be worse next time, I promise you that." He nibbled lightly on it and put the gun on her hipbone again. "Much worse." He added, moving the gun down by just a millimeter to prove his point. "You can wash yourself now."

* * *

Elena tried to wash away the feel of the gun against her breasts. She tried to wash away the feeling of the gun against her hips. She tried to wash away his lips on hers, his hands on her but failed. She still felt violated. She still felt gross. Her face had become red with humiliation and she was even more scared now. She washed her sore body thoroughly as she cried her heart out. She hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she dragged into this? What did her brother do?

She heard the man growl and he told her to hurry up, or he was going to hurt her. So Elena hurriedly dried herself and put on new clothes, a lacy nightgown which was so short that her underwear would show if she wasn't careful. When she came out, he looked at her lustfully before taking her to the basement again, allowing her to drink more water.

He sat her on the chair roughly and took out a piece of rope, and after he pushed her against the back of the chair he put the rope around her stomach, tying the knot tightly against her back. He then put her hands behind her and tied them securely as she looked down, before spreading her legs apart so that he could tie her legs as well.

He smirked and caressed her bare thighs, seeing her exposed and vulnerable.

"One more thing," Tyler said as he leaned in and kissed her forcefully, grinning when he saw her desperately trying to fight. "Good girl," He mumbled as he placed the gag back into place. "You'll be having visitors in the morning. I'm sure the boss will appreciate you looking like this." He tapped her thighs lightly and smirked. "I'll see you later, Miss Gilbert."

And he left Elena alone with tears of despair. She let out a painful sob, finally coming to the reality that this was going to be her life now. They were going to keep her, use her and humiliate her and there was nothing she could do about. She prayed that someone would help her, but who could? No one knew where she was, and she knew it was possible that she may never get away. Elena was never going to get away, ever.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back with an update!

**Thank you for your awesome reviews.**

**I would like to thank PorkChopSmall for her help! Thanks hunny.**

* * *

Elena couldn't sleep.

Whenever she closed her eyes, unpleasant images came to her mind. She was traumatized and still waiting for the worst to happen. She had barely been there for a day and she had already been sexually assaulted. She cringed at the memory as a tear fell onto her cheek.

Why, she asked herself desperately. How could this happen to her?

* * *

"Wake up!"

Elena felt someone shaking her roughly and she opened her eyes with a start, only to find the blue eyed man looking at her with a smirk; the man who had taken her necklace.

"Finally," He said, "I thought you were dead." Elena shivered as he came closer to her and ran his hands down her back. "Aw, those look terrible." He commented as he rubbed her irritated hands.

He freed her from the chair but kept her gag on and her hands tied, gripping the back of her neck to make her stand up. Her legs were so weak since she hadn't eaten in a while and she found out that her knees were giving away. However, the man grabbed her waist, steadying her so she wouldn't fall and he pulled her closer to his body.

"You have a long morning ahead, sweetheart. You have visitors."

Elena's eyes widened at the little sentence, her heart beating fast against her ribcage.

"Move," He told her roughly as he pushed her in front of him. "You don't think that the boss will be coming to visit in a dirty dungeon now, do you?"

Elena had no other choice except to follow him, and her face turned red with humiliation as the other men looked at her with huge, sick smiles on their faces whenever she passed. Damon then unlocked a door and shoved her inside, turning on the lights. It was like an interrogation room from an old cops move. The walls where washed out and the only thing in the room was a steel chair.

"Sit," He ordered her, and Elena sat down on the chair in the middle of the room, her feet trembling. Another tear came out of her eyes as she heard footsteps.

Damon sighed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Just be good and you'll be fine." He tilted her chin up, rubbing her cheek. "The boss just wants to talk to you. He told us yesterday that he has heard a lot about you."

Elena closed her eyes and shivered, moving away from his touch, however Damon knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin gently. "Your brother and your father are the ones that messed up, Elena. Remember that."

Elena wanted to not believe him. She wanted to believe that he was lying, that they were all just sick kidnappers who preyed on the weak. However, those eyes seemed to convince her that he wasn't lying.

Then the door barged open and three men strolled inside, all wearing masks. Elena's breath caught in her throat as she saw Damon shake one of the man's hands respectfully.

_So he must be the boss_, Elena shivered.

Then, he took off his mask, leaving the others stunned.

"Sir…" Damon started to say.

"Don't worry," The man said in a perfect English accent, "I think that Miss Gilbert will be under our…_custody_ for a long time. It's only fair that she catches a glimpse of my face, after all I was the one who asked for her to be brought here."

Elena whimpered as the man moved closer to her, his hands running down the side of her cheek. "So beautiful…" He said. "Just like your mother."

He ripped the duct tape roughly from her mouth, the force turning Elena's face to the other side as she gasped pitifully.

"D-Don't m-mention my mother…"

"The kitten has claws!" He said cheerfully, "A round of applause for our little hostage right here!"

He clapped sarcastically as the other men smirked.

"What do you want f-from me?" Elena said carefully, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Nah," He said, holding his hands up. "I'm the one who'll be doing all the talking today. First of all, my name is Klaus Mikaelson. Surely you have heard of me?" At that, he let out a laugh which echoed around the room. "Nope. Of course not, I don't think your father actually has the balls to mention me in front of his sweet little princess."

He circled her in a manner of a predator stalking its prey, before grabbing her face roughly. "Your father knew that he was playing with fire yet he proceeded anyway. Now he and that pathetic brother of yours refuse to hold the end of their bargain, and that made me very angry." He ran his hand down her face gently, and whispered in her ear, "And I don't do angry. Do you understand me, sweetheart?"

"What did they do?" Elena asked as she tried to hold back tears. "What bargain?"

At that, Klaus grabbed Elena's hair roughly and yanked her head to the side. "That's something between me and your family, Miss Gilbert. I'm afraid to say that your daddy is very stubborn and he prefers money above anything else. We are just testing how much he loves you."

He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "The past haunts us and chases us, Miss Gilbert. Your father's past was terrible and now he is going to pay the price."

He tilted her head up and ran his hand down her body, resting just above her breasts. Her body tensed and she waited, too afraid to move or do anything that might make him angry. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, tormenting her repeatedly as he inched his hand closer to her breast before he started to knead it.

"You're just like your mother, Elena. I remember her very well…" He purred, running his tongue along her throbbing vein in her neck.

Tears streamed down Elena's face as the man yanked on her hair, hard. From the corner of her eyes, Elena saw the blue eyed man looking away from the scene as if he was trying to avoid her eyes. He seemed disgusted, however Elena knew that she was probably imagining things. Why did they hate her so much? What did her family do?

"My mother is dead," Elena said between sobs, "How can you disrespect her memory like that?"

"I can do whatever I want to do, Miss Gilbert," He said as he put his lips on her neck and placed butterfly kisses on it. "Now, how about some motivation?"

In a second, Elena's face snapped viciously to the side, strong pain radiating from the left side. Fear and sadness washed over her, vision now blurred with the pain and her tears. She whimpered, feeling all her blood rush to the surface. Elena pressed her cheek to her shoulder, tying to rub the burning away.

Klaus was grinning at her sadistically as he clicked his fingers and one of the masked men took out a camera. "Say cheese!" Klaus smirked evilly. "I'm sure your daddy will treasure these pictures forever."

Klaus grabbed her by her neck, yanking her up and pulling her close to him. He forced into a kiss, pushing the back of her head firmly so she couldn't move as he tried to part her lips with his tongue. When she refused, he gave up, slapping her once more for good measure before throwing her on the floor. Without her arms free of the restraints, Elena fell head first, landing on her side in the centre of the room.

She screamed in pain. "Please!"

The blue eyed man seemed to take a step towards her, but then he stepped away again.

"And one more thing…" Klaus said, whispering in her ear, "If your precious family decide to continue being stubborn, your death isn't going to be peaceful."

With that, Klaus left the room, leaving Elena with the other men.

* * *

"I said, stop moving!" One of the men ordered Elena as he captured the photo, "I want you to crawl all the way to the corner."

"Don't do this to my father…please…." She begged, kneeling in front of him, her head down cast.

"Mason!" He growled, "Make her behave!"

And at that the large man from behind him came forward, smirking at her as he swung his leg out. That's when Elena felt a kick in her stomach.

And another.

And another.

"Mason, that's enough," Damon suddenly shouted as he shielded the crying girl on the floor and stood on front of Mason. "You proved your point. Take the pictures and just go."

"I can do whatever I want," Mason replied, "She deserves more than this if you ask me! You were there when her father killed our people because he couldn't keep a fucking deal! Don't you remember Hayley? She was eight months pregnant, Damon, and that didn't stop him!"

And he kicked Elena again, earning another bloodcurdling scream to rip through her vocal chords. Her body was slumped on the floor, sweat dripping down her face as she wished for the pain to disappear.

"If you kill her, she isn't going to be any use," Damon growled angrily. "Go home, Mason. I know you're hurt, but you have to stop. Now."

Mason threw one last cold look at the girl before he instructed the other man to take the pictures of the crying girl.

Damon waited a moment until he was sure that they were gone before he turned back to her. She was now huddled in a ball in the corner of the room, sobbing hysterically.

"I'll take you back to the basement," Damon said quietly, coming to stand in front of her.

However, Elena couldn't stop crying. Pain was shooting up in all the nerve endings in her body. She started coughing repeatedly, a light bit of blood seeping out of her mouth.

"P-please…" Elena begged, trying to shuffle away. "Just don't h-hurt me anym-more. Please."

"I'm not going to," Damon said, kneeling down in front of her. "But you have to get up, or I'm going to get very angry."

There were cuts on her cheek from Klaus's harsh blow to her face, and he stared at them angrily, knowing that she was going to be in great pain tomorrow and that she would probably have cracked ribs. He knew that he wasn't supposed to side with her or sticking up for her, but beating a defenseless woman wasn't okay with him, regardless of the situation.

"W-What were you t-talking a-about?" She asked him as she tried to pull herself up, "Who did my father k-kill?"

At that, he stared at her angrily. "You do not get to ask any questions, Elena, if you know what's best for you. Now, get up before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

* * *

"How did it go, Damon?" Stefan asked as he poured two glasses of wine and handed one to his brother.

"Klaus met the girl," Damon replied. "What do you want me to say? Mason was mad…I don't think I have ever saw him this angry."

"Well, what did you expect?" Stefan snapped, "He lost his pregnant girlfriend that night!"

"I know," Damon said quietly. "But…Elena doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Are you sticking up for her?" Stefan growled angrily, "She's a Gilbert! She has everything to do with everything that's going on!"

Damon sipped quietly on his wine. "What are we going to do with her now? I saw Klaus talking to you. What did he say?"

"He wants us to keep her here until John has done his part of the bargain," Stefan said. "However I don't think that the girl's going to make it out alive, even if John obeys. Not after everything that happened that night. Klaus doesn't forgive."

"He wants us to kill her?"

"I don't know," Stefan admitted. "It isn't the first time."

"For you," Damon said quietly.

Stefan sighed. "You knew what you were signing up for."

"Yes. I did."

"This is just an everyday routine," Stefan raised his shoulders. "If he wants her dead, than that's what we'll do. We'll kill her."

* * *

Two more days passed and nothing really changed. Elena was still tied up in the basement, given only a bottle of water. Her body was becoming weaker by the second and she hadn't had a good sleep in days, since they kept her tied to the chair day and night. She rarely had a visitor, but when she did they would torment her. Every night she feared the worse-that if she fell asleep, she might not ever wake up again.

It was awfully quiet that night, and Elena knew that there was probably just one man at the house. In fact, her thoughts were confirmed just five minutes later when the door opened and Damon walked in, a plate of food in his hands.

Elena closed her eyes and turned her face down to look at the floor, because the last time that this happened was the night before; where she had to watch the man who had sexually assaulted her eat in front of her. He'd laughed at her when he heard her stomach growl, teasing her even more when he whipped some of his sauce all over her gag and under her nose. She'd give anything for just a mouthful of food, but when she had asked, Elena had received a rough slap across her already wounded face.

She waited for it to begin, the abuse and onslaught that she had come to expect from these visits. However, after a few minutes, she looked up, finding the blue eyed man staring at her, studying her. There was something about him that made him different from the rest. He was still vile and cruel like the rest of them for keeping her here, but he had stood up for her.

A shaky gasp escaped from her lips and Elena visibly flinched in fear as he reached for her face. She expected a blow and the sharp sting of pain, but it never came. After pausing momentarily to observe her terrified reaction, the man went on to gingerly brush any tangled hair from her face, sticking to the blood and sweat that coated her skin.

He sighed and reached for the gag, gently peeling the tape off and allowing her to breathe properly. Elena yet out a shaky breath, licking her dry, cracked lips as she stared back at the man intently. She watched as he pulled a chair up close to her, sitting directly infornt of her. She let out a whimper, thinking about how the other man had tormented her.

However, she felt something warm touch her lips, and she opened her eyes to find that the man had pressed a fork of pasta to her mouth.

_Pasta!_ She thought. Delicious, homemade pasta with red sauce and minced meat.

God, she was so hungry. She hadn't eaten in way too long. He fed her slowly, and even though her hands were tied behind her back Elena felt herself become stronger already. He scooped up any sauce that dribbled down her chin like a baby, listening to the soft moans that escaped her as she ate.

"Drink." He told her as he held a water bottle to her lips.

She continued to eat in silence, occasionally glancing up at him. Even though most of his his face was hidden, she could still tell that he had a beautiful features. His eyes were proof enough.

When she was finished, Damon placed the now empty plate on the floor, using a tissue to wipe any remains of food.

"T-Thank you," She managed to say, her voice breaking a little.

"You're welcome," He said softly as he leant forward, bringing his hand to her cheek.

Elena snapped her eyes shut, a sob cracking in her throat as she waited. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently as he delicately trailed his fingertips down the side of her face and across her wounded skin. It stung, but she didn't really notice, too consumed with fear.

"Relax," He told her. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered after a few minutes, her voice wobbling. "If my father refuses to hold his end of the bargain?"

Damon wanted to say no, however he knew that that was not the truth. On the other hand, he couldn't stomach to say 'yes' either.

"Let's just hope that your father does what they tell him to do," He answered her without answering her at all.

Elena took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably, wincing a little as the rope dug into her skin. The lacerations around her wrists had gotten deeper, a small trail of blood seeping down her hands. Damon noticed, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Can I trust you enough to untie you for a few minutes?" He asked her in a velvety voice.

"Y-yes," Elena nodded, relief taking over. "Please. I promise."

He sighed, undoing the rope around her legs and torso before moving to be hands and untied her arms, rubbing them gently. The wounds were worse than what he had first thought. Her cuts where deep and it was running the risk of becoming infected.

"T-Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me." Damon then rummaged into the medical first aid kit which was thrown carelessly in the basement, and applied some lotion on a cotton wool.

"Give me your hands," He said as he rubbed the product into the irritated skin, earning a hiss from Elena. "I'm sorry."

Elena nodded and allowed him to apply the product, trying to suppress her screams and the need to pull her hands away from his. She looked down at the floor again, trying to make herself disappear, willing herself to be home again.

"Elena, look at me." his voice was quieter than normal.

She raised her head slightly as the man lightly turned her head to the side to examine the bruises. He carefully trailed the mark, a small cut also present by her eyebrow. There wasn't much he could do for bruises and so he took out a packet of painkillers from the medical kit. He handed them to her and the bottle of water. He watched as he hands were shaking, so much so that she had trouble controlling the bottle.

"I'll let you have a shower," He said after a few minutes, "You'll feel better."

At that, Elena's eyes widened. No, she thought. Not again.

"N-no…I'm f-fine…"

"Come," He insisted, and she unwillingly took his hand as he led her to the bathroom. Only this time, this man remained outside. "I'll wait here," He told her. "I suppose you know where the toiletries are?"

She nodded.

"Take all the time you need. Wear this when you're done," he said, handing her a decent nightgown.

* * *

When Elena walked out of the shower, she half-expected the man to be there, staring at her, repeating what Tyler did to her. However, Elena quickly noted that this man was different. She put on her nightgown and ran her fingers down her curly hair, letting her natural waves show.

She then put on the pink dressing gown and hugged it to her body, keeping her warm, and took a deep breath as she stepped out of the bathroom. He was there, sitting on a chair, waiting for her.

"All better?" He asked her, eye roaming her body.

Elena nodded.

The man came in front of her and gently twirled a little curl around his finger, however he didn't say a word. Instead, he just smiled at her. He softly stroked her hair and bit his lip. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before placing his lips against her ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

However, the moment didn't last long because Damon heard the door open and Stefan's voice, and in a minute, his sweet face turned into a cold one as he grabbed Elena's arm roughly and hurried into the basement.

"If you tell anyone that I gave you food, I'll personally let you starve," He said as he secured the ropes again. "Got it?"

Elena nodded, scared by his change in demeanour. How could he switch personalities like that? The small hope and trust she had in him was shattered in an instant, making her feel alone and afraid again.

"Good," Damon said, keeping his voice cold as he secured her gag back in place, trying to ignore her tears.

And then he plunged the room into darkness, closing the door behind him, locking Elena in again, leaving her more confused than ever.

* * *

Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your support on this story. Please help me reach 100 :)**

**Huge thanks to Porkchopsmall :))**

* * *

Damon couldn't sleep.

He was continuously tossing and turning, because he couldn't get Elena's image off his mind. It was true, he had been trained for this job, however he never imagined that it was going to be this difficult.

Stefan had stopped briefly at the house earlier and he didn't want to be caught feeding the girl-That would make him soft, and he didn't want to give a bad first impression. He had worked way too hard for this to have it all thrown away because of a stupid teenage girl. But he couldn't help erase the feeling of happiness he felt when Stefan told him that he was going to be alone with the girl for three whole days, because Klaus had sent them on yet another "mission". He didn't go into great detail, however it had something to do with a businessman in Sicily, Europe.

He sighed internally-Three whole days alone with Elena, the girl with those angelic brown eyes.

"Damon," He heard a voice and quickly recognized it as Alaric's, Damon's best friend, way before he even joined the organization.

"Ric?" Damon asked sleepily, "I thought you were going with Stefan and the others."

"No," He said. "Klaus told me to work in his office. Paperwork and all."

"What about me? What did he say?"

"Just take care of the girl," Alaric replied. "We don't travel together often, Damon. It brings up questions. They left three other men behind besides you and me, but don't worry, the house is all yours. You might be needed in the office as well though…Klaus said he'll call you if he needs you."

"Good…" Damon sighed, "What case is my brother working on?"

"A Sicilian businessman," Alaric replied, leaning against the doorway. "He owes Klaus and basically he can't pay. Always the same shit…I'm glad I was left behind."

"Yeah…" Damon muttered.

"I'm going home," Rick said after a few minutes as he yawned, "Goodnight, Damon. If you need anything, call me."

* * *

Damon gave up the idea of sleeping after two glasses of scotch which didn't even manage to make him feel at least lightheaded. He sighed internally and walked over to the basement again, looking at Elena through the iron bars. She was still wide awake, her head down as if she was trying to find a more comfortable position-because in all honesty, who would fall asleep when they were tied up tightly to a chair? At least her arms looked better now, because he had loosened the ropes and tied them in front of her instead of behind her, to reduce her distress.

He slowly walked into the cell and Elena looked up with a start. She looked so weak, so broken due to the beatings. Her eyes were blood shot and dark circles were formed under her eyes from many sleepless nights. Her face was still badly bruised from when Klaus had hit her, but the swelling had reduced considerably now.

But underneath all that pain and suffering, Damon saw something he'd thought he'd never see in her. There was a light, however small it might be, that proved that she was a fighter. It was her fight to stay alive, her fight to overcome this… It surprised him to see that bravery inside, despite the situation that she was in.

He sighed, moving closer to her. Elena flinched away, whimpering behind her gag and turning her face away as if expecting him to hit her. Damon felt a tsunami of guilt over take him when he watched her jump, clearly terrified of him and his intentions. He realised it was his fault for lashing out at her the other day, ruining any progress he had made with her in gaining even the smallest amount of her trust.

Damon gingerly stroked her hair from her face before kneeling down to untie her legs and then the rope around her middle. Elena watched him carefully, confused when he kept her arms tied and her gag on, not wanting to trust her too much. He couldn't quite explain it, but Damon couldn't bear the thought of sleeping at night when those painful eyes haunted him. He grabbed her elbow and she gave him an unsure look as she tried to keep up with him, as he tried to be as cold as possible. He didn't want her to think that he was soft, or that he was on her side.

Damon dragged her along until they reached his bedroom, and he actually heard Elena's breath catch in her throat, her eyes wide with fear. Elena felt her heart sink upon realizing where they were, dreading what he had planned for her. She made a painful sound behind the gag, but Damon ignored her. Elena stopped dead in her tracks, subsequently causing Damon to stop as well, turning to glare at her before yanking her forwards.

Elena cried out as she stumbled into the room, only remaining on her feet from the strong grip Damon had on her arm. The room started to spin as Elena stood in place, fearful of what he would do to her in here.

"Get into bed," He ordered her quietly.

Elena shook her head no, her eyes pleading.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elena. Just get into bed."

She remained frozen, her eyes watering as she looked down at her bound hands.

"Would you rather sleep bound to that chair? Because I'll be happy to take you there again. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just brought you here to sleep. That's all."

Elena looked at him with those intense, brown eyes, seeing right through him.

She then hesitantly climbed up to the bed with difficulty, due to her hands being tied. She turned on her side and waited, looking at him every now and then. She watched him carefully as he kicked off his boots and proceeded to lock the main door, trapping her in the bedroom with him.

He finally decided to join her, and he felt her wince again, clearly showing him that she was afraid. She didn't take her eyes off him as he stared at the ceiling, until finally he decided that he couldn't ignore those puppy eyes, so he slowly turned on his side to face her. She looked down immediately however Damon knew that she had been looking at him. He couldn't help but smile a little, watching how innocent she looked snuggling into his bed sheets. Her eyes were down, casting shadows of her long lashes over her cheeks. Her breathing seemed to calm down considerably, her body relaxing a little more.

Damon watched her as she lay on her side looking comfortable and relieved that she got to sleep on a bed after days of being bound to a chair. She inhaled softly and Damon scooted closer to her as she gazed at him again, her expression unreadable. Her hands were tied together and she held them just under her chin and closer to her, making her look smaller and more vulnerable. They shook a little, gripping at the blanket that Damon had draped over them, tucking it closer to her body.

Damon couldn't take it anymore.

He reached out for his mask and took it off, revealing his face. He saw her eyes widen and her sharp intake of breathe as she inspected him clearly.

She couldn't believe that this man, this handsome man, was her captor. He was just too beautiful to be a sick kidnapper and possibly a murderer. His hair was neat and black as coal, his eyes piercing blue. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, full lips, slight stubble on his chin and his skin was fair with olive undertones. What surprised Elena most was the fact that he was so young. He didn't look that much older than herself. He looked like every girl's dream. But to Elena, he was a monster.

Elena looked down to avoid looking at him anymore, as he was now staring at her with an almost pitiful expression on his face. Yet Elena knew better. This man couldn't feel pity or remorse. What kind of man kept a girl captive and stood idly by as she was being beaten half to death?

It was true, he had fed her and now he had even placed her on a soft bed, and he hadn't sexually assaulted her like the other man did before she bathed. But still, it didn't change her opinion of him. She'd thought he was different before when he'd helped her, feed her and cared for her, but the image of that was soon shattered with his harsh words and aggressive attitude towards her. What had she done to deserve all of this?

Damon looked at the girl, wanting to know what was going on in her head. She was awfully quiet now, even after he had just taken off his mask in front of her. He knew that she was probably scared because she thought that they were going to kill her now that she had seen their faces. He saw another tear slip down her face, falling just above her covered mouth. She was visibly shaking again, her body rattling as she tried to supress the sobs that caught in her chest.

With caution, Damon moved closer to her and reached his finger out to wipe away her tears, and she closed her eyes with fear, expecting pain. He longed to tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her but he couldn't form a sentence. Damon then gently played with her hair and stroked her cheek in hope that she understood that he wasn't going to hurt her, however she remained stiff, looking at him with fearful eyes. `

Finally, he traced the outline of her lips, noting how sore and irritated the skin looked around the edges of the tape. Damon cringed at thinking of what her mouth must look like now, nothing like the soft petals he'd seen before. Gently, he peeled off the gag, something he had been doing often lately. He just hated seeing her with it.

Elena let out a shaky breath, followed by a hushed sob, trying to supress her emotions in front of him. She swallowed audibly when his hand reached out to stroke her cheek, running his fingers all the way along her jaw, down her neck until they linger just on her collar bone.

"Shh…" He cooed softly when she let out another anguished sob.

"Just please…" She begged him, "Don't do what the other man did to me the night I was alone with him. P-please…"

At that, Damon's eyes narrowed at the same time that Elena realized what she had just said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, Elena?"

"It's n-nothing," Elena stammered, actually starting to shake again as tears streamed down her face.

The monster had told her to keep her mouth shut and now she…

_No, no, no!_

"You have to tell me now." Damon insisted, moving closer to her. "I'm in charge here. So, tell me, what happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" Elena said angrily, shifting away to the edge of the bed. "You're one of them. You're just going to kill me anyway. Why do you care?"

"Because I'm ordering you to tell me," Damon growled, gripping her chin hard. "What happened the night when you were alone with Tyler?"

_Ah. So the monster's name was Tyler._

Elena closed her eyes, resigned. She knew that Tyler would kill her if he found out about that night's event…But on the other hand, she knew that if she didn't tell Damon she would pay the price anyway. She was in a lose-lose situation, knowing that Damon would force her to confess. She was starting to realise that she didn't have a choice anymore. Her life wasn't hers anymore and it would be over sooner than she thought if she didn't tell him.

"H-he…he said he'd hurt m-me worse if I-I told anyone w-what happened…" She stumbled, her crying making it hard for her to speak anymore.

"Just tell me." Damon said quietly, trying a less aggressive method.

He could see that she was completely terrified, making him feel awful that he'd been so forceful with her when clearly it was a subject she wasn't comfortable with. Damon carefully placed his hand on her arm, rubbing soothing circles up and down as he tried to calm her down. Slowly, but surely, her breathing returned to normal, only a few tears leaking out now.

"He abused me," Elena said just above a whisper, looking down. "B-before I bathed. He put his hands all over me and made me kiss him."

At that, Damon's face turned red with anger. He wanted to kill the bastard right at that very moment, because even though he wasn't willing to admit it, he didn't want Elena to be abused like that.

"What else?" Damon said, trying to keep his voice neutral as he grabbed her face. "What did he do to you after that?"

"He stopped," Elena told him, trying to fight back tears. "He…He d-didn't r-rape me."

Damon sighed in relief internally.

"Did he touch you again afterwards? Did he talk to you or hurt you?"

"Yesterday," Elena swallowed thickly. "He came into the basement with a plate of food in his hands. I-I was starving and he simply sat on the chair and ate, and then all of a sudden he started to laugh like a maniac and..."

Elena let out another cry.

"And what?" Damon growled, feeling his rage reach boiling point.

"He grabbed his spoon and w-whipped the food under my nose and over my g-gag," She said between tears. "He did it multiple times. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I begged him for food, and he slapped me."

Damon didn't even utter a word, mostly because his rage kept him from doing so. He was actually shaking from anger and he had to scoot away from Elena, because he didn't want her to know that right at that very moment he was ready to kill Tyler. It was true, he had tied her up and imprisoned her as well, but what Tyler did to her was beyond cruel and mean.

Yet, he couldn't speak against Tyler or any of the men in front of her, and instead he threw his cold façade on.

"Stop crying," Damon said, even though it hurt him to say it. "And just pray that your dad isn't stupid."

Elena nodded weakly, knowing that he was going to tell Tyler and that she was going to suffer a worse punishment now. She just didn't understand what she'd done wrong or why they all hated her. She had nothing to do with her father's mistake and she was struggling to understand what they hoped to achieve from all of this. If they were going to kill her, she prayed that they would hurry up and stop dragging out the torture. It was bad enough with the abuse she'd suffered, but Elena couldn't bear to think of the emotionally heartache her father must have been going through.

He glanced over at her, studying her every move. "Relax. I am not going to hurt you." He said softly. "And I won't tell Tyler about what you said happened."

Relief swept over Elena as she blinked in shock. He wasn't going to tell..? But he was one of them! He was one of the bad guys and yet, when Elena stared into his hypnotic blue eyes, she could tell that he was being truthful. And, for the first time since being held captive, Elena let a genuine smile grace her lips. It was small, yes, and hardly noticeable, but it as there. A token of her gratitude to Damon as the only thing she had to offer.

"Thank you," She whispered, trying to calm her shaky voice the best she could.

Damon raised his eyebrows at the girl, completely confused and yet amazed by her. She wasn't like other girls he'd meet before and with the situation she was in her found it was even more evident. He was one of her kidnappers, but she seemed to be more comfortable around him, even trusting him that he won't tell Tyler. _What a strange girl…_

He groaned while burying his head into the pillow. "Just get some sleep." He hissed while closing his eyes, soon falling fast to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Damon woke up around nine, and the first thing he did was look at Elena. She was sleeping next to him, her legs and arms held close to her chest. He noticed that she looked relaxed, peaceful and comfortable and he couldn't bear the thought of waking her up yet. Instead he raised, making sure that the windows were locked, before he went to the bathroom and filled the bath with warm, soapy water, hoping that it would ease his nerves.

He leant against the bathtub and washed himself as he tried not to think about the fact that Elena was sexually abused in this bathroom. He cringed at the thought, cursing himself. Why did he have to follow his brother's footsteps and join the business? He simply couldn't back off now, not after the years of intensive training he had been through. He knew that Stefan didn't trust him yet, since he was new, and he already feared that he'd lose the job so he couldn't give them more reason to send him away. He just couldn't bear the thought of being the odd one out again. He wanted to prove himself, prove that he could be part of the business just like his brother. He wanted his father to be proud of him too.

That was why he was standing idly by as Elena got hurt, because of his pride. He couldn't throw away all those years of training, and he couldn't be the 'soft' one. He wasn't supposed to feel anything, because like his brother said, this was a job and murdering people was just an everyday task. And as weird as it sounded, Damon was okay with murder. He was trained enough to not care. But with Elena, it was different. Elena was young, full of life. To top it all, she was beautiful, both inside and outside. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful and innocent young girl?

He wanted to hate her. He really did, because her father and her brother had put the people he cared about through a lot of pain. To make matters worse, her father had also broken a deal, one of the most serious offences people could do to their organization. At first, he wanted to hurt her like they had hurt him and hurt the people he loved. He wanted to put her through the tortures her father had used on his people, his friends. But after he looked at her, after he saw her screaming in pain when she was kicked and beaten in front of him, he realized that he was not okay with it, even though he couldn't do anything about it because his entire future depended on this 'job'.

Damon sighed again, trying to convince himself that he shouldn't stick up for Elena. He imagined telling Stefan to set Elena free, to not hurt her, and all he could see was his brother's and father's faces yelling the word coward in his face. He could imagine his brother saying that he was disrespecting their dear mother's memory, or that he was siding with the enemy.

He couldn't save Elena without losing his job, losing everything he had always worked for.

The job's the thing I'm going to save, Damon thought. It's not my fault Elena's family messed up.

_It's not her fault either_, another voice in his head told him.

* * *

He walked back to his bedroom, confused as ever as he dried his hair. He entered the room slowly and carefully, however she was awake, looking better and well rested. Damon walked over to her and she looked at him with her doe eyes, looking scared, and he couldn't blame her.

Elena watched him carefully, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up gingerly, letting out a small cry when she did. The pain in her stomach and chest had worsened throughout the last few days from the multiply kicks she received, and changing the position she had slept on the bed had put more pressure on the bruises in the night.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he watched her clutch her middle.

"M-my ribs…they still hurt." She whimpered, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to will away the pain.

He sighed and came to the edge of the bed. "Let me see. Take off your clothes so I can see your injuries."

"N-no," She stuttered as she cried.

She knew it! She knew he couldn't be trusted! And now he was asking for her to take off her night clothes so he could 'look at her injuries'? Liar! Elena knew what she wanted and it wasn't to help her, it was to help himself. She started to panic and tried to twist away from him, but Damon gripped her wrist tightly, pulling her to him.

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke slowly, letting the words sink in for her. "Just lift shirt up so I can look."

Elena bit her bottom lip, knowing that she didn't have a choice, and nodded her head reluctantly in approval. She let Damon pull her night shirt up until it was under her bound arms, not exposing her bra and making sure that the blanket covered her from the waist down.

Damon looked at her, his expression serious, but with soft eyes. "I'll have to touch you to make sure nothing's broken. Is that alright?" He asked.

His voice sounded rough with some emotion she couldn't identify. Pity, maybe? Elena flinched back, not really knowing why, but his touch was something that she didn't want to feel right now. But she nodded her head, cautiously, as he leant forward, hands out in front of him. She heard him take in a sharp intake of breath and felt his hand ghost over the areas that hurt most, but never touching.

"Is anything broken?" Elena managed to choke out through the aching feeling.

Damon didn't say a word as he moved back to face her, his eyes widening as he took in the damage to her ribs. Elena hadn't had a chance to look at her injuries properly and she cried out and jumped backwards as his fingertips brushed over a sensitive area. Elena looked down to find that her pale skin was now covered in ugly purple and blue bruises splotched all over the right side of her abdomen which bled on to her back.

Elena looked back up at him and watched as his jaw clenched when he saw the extent of the bruises that covered her torso.

He cleared his throat, not meeting her gaze. "Nothing's broken, just the pressure from lying down has made the bruising swell up a bit more. I'll get you some pain killers later for that."

"O-okay…" Elena breathed, thankful that it wasn't as bad as she thought.

He sighed and gently pulled her up, keeping a firm but gentle grip on her elbow as he led her to the hallway. He closed the door behind him and turned to Elena, only to find her waiting for him by the stairway that lead to the basement. She was looking down at her tied hands, waiting for him obediently like a slave did to her master.

"Come here," He told her, holding out his hand.

Elena's head shot up. "Aren't you going to tie me up in the basement?"

"No," He told her simply as she walked over to him.

He led her to the dining room and gently pushed her on the sofa, turning on the television for her. "Watch some tv." He ordered her as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her slightly puzzled.

He decided to prepare a full breakfast for them both; not wanting to be the one to starve her. He only had two days with her, and he was planning to make them as bearable as they could be for her. He didn't have to increase her pain and distress, the important thing was that he didn't let her leave. He knew that once Stefan and the team returned, Elena was going to end up starved and locked into the cold basement again.

He put a little bit of oil in the frying pan and took out six pieces of bacon, tomatoes, baked beans, two eggs and four pieces of toast and hummed as he cooked the food well. Occasionally, he would glance at Elena thanks to the arch that separated the kitchen from the dining room, and he could see that she was sitting quietly watching the morning breakfast show.

When he was ready, he filled two plates with everything, making sure to give Elena the bigger plate, and put everything on a tray along with two cups of coffee. He walked over to Elena, and for a moment she thought that he was going to do what Tyler did to her, tease her as he ate, however she saw two plates. He then set the tray down on the coffee table and held her hands in his own, untying the rope around her hands, reminding himself to be careful with her sore marks.

"Eat," He told her, handing her the plate.

Elena looked surprised that he had prepared all that food for her, and looked at him confused.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," He sighed as he leant back against the couch, grabbing the remote and switching channels.

Elena gave him a half smile and hesitantly bit into a piece of bacon, moaning slightly.

"It's good," She said after a while. "Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome…" Damon said, trying not to let her affect him too much.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she ate slowly, delicately, her defined waves hanging past her shoulders. The colour seemed to return to her cheeks, making her look more beautiful and energetic than ever. Her facial features were finally all visible, with nothing hiding her beauty from him. Those lips looked soft despite the fact that they were swollen, due to the many times the other men had peeled off the gag roughly from her mouth, leaving a scratch on her delicate lips. That was why he always took the gag off gently, because he didn't want to damage those kissable lips more than they were already damaged.

Semi consciously Damon reached out and touched her lips, running his finger just under them and Elena froze, her grip on the plate loosening slightly because of her fear. Hesitantly Damon ran his finger along her jawline and stared at her puppy eyes.

"How are you?" He finally asked her.

"How do you think I am?" She snapped all of a sudden. "My body is black and blue."

Damon narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Please just tell me why I'm here," Elena begged him. "I cannot understand anything…"

"It will be explained to you when the time is right."

Elena let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't do that again. Your crying doesn't affect me."

"No?" Elena asked, suddenly very angry. "Then tell me. Tell me, why did you give me food? Why didn't you do like the rest of them and starve me?" She looked directly into his eyes, her fear gone. "Why didn't you tie me up and let me ache all over as I tried to sleep in that position? And to top it all…why didn't you rape me or assault me like your friend did?"

Damon felt fury overtaking him, and he grabbed her chin in a painful grip. "Listen up, little girl. Who do you think you're talking to? I don't owe you any explanations. But if you do want to be treated that way, just say the word and you'll be in the basement in the blink of an eye."

"You're going to kill me anyway! I'd rather die knowing that I have at least fought against my captor! You asked me if I knew who I was talking to? I do. I'm talking to a sick psychopath who kidnaps people!"

Damon increased his grip on her chin. "Stop it."

"Argh!" Elena cried out in frustration, "Why did this happen to me? What did I do?" And then, all of her anger seemed to wash away as it finally turned into sadness and despair. She cried and hugged herself as she shook.

Damon's rage disappeared too as he realized that he had been too harsh on the poor girl. So he hesitantly put her hands around her shoulder as she screamed.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, Elena," He said. "But I can't let you go." At that, Elena cried louder as Damon decided to hold her against him. She finally stopped fighting him and gave in, crying into his shirt, feeling terrible because all she wanted was to be held. Even if it meant being held by her captor. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed warmth, protection. And as twisted as it was, Damon was the only one who was trying to not hurt her.

She let him stroke her hair as she sniffled, lost in his muscular arms as Damon held her little body closer to him.

What they didn't know, however, was that there was a familiar face outside, looking at them through the window, and it looked furious.

* * *

**So as you can see, Damon is starting to care about Elena. He was trained to be part of a criminal organisation, however as you can see he didn't imagine that the assault Tyler put Elena through was acceptable in this world, so he is now angry at Tyler. On the other hand, Damon knows that if he decides to stick up for Elena, he'll lose the "job", something which he had been training for all his life. He is stuck between his life "job" and standing idly by as Elena gets hurt.**

**Again, huge thanks to PorkChopSmall for helping me out. Check out her amazing stories.**

**Please review and help me reach 100.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Elena's little breakdown in front of him, Damon decided not to take Elena to the basement again. Instead, he let her watch some television in the kitchen as he worked on some papers. He felt on edge, like what he had done was the complete opposite of what they were fighting for. She was a Gilbert and yet he had sat down and comforted her? He almost felt disgusted with himself.

Elena, on the other hand, couldn't quite understand what was going on. There were no other men in the house and here she was with one of them, drinking coffee and watching the... morning breakfast show? It all seemed so surreal that she though she might wake up any moment, like it was all a bad dream, all of it. But the marks and bruises that littered her body, along with the pain, was a constant reminder that this was no dream. It was a living nightmare.

They were both quiet lost in their separate worlds until Damon's phone started to ring.

"Stefan?" Damon asked his brother.

"Damon, I think we might spend more than just two days here," The other voice said. "We've run into a complication. I'll tell you everything when I get back, however I don't know when we'll return home."

"Wait, what?" He said, confused. "What's going on?"

"Alaric will tell you everything," Stefan continued, as other voices sounded in the background. "Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay brother. Just take care of yourself." He finally ended the call in deep thought.

Damon continued to stare at the phone, trying to comprehend everything. Complications were never a good sign, and even though Stefan was a complete douchebag, Damon still cared about his older brother. He was the only family he had left if he was being honest with himself.

He caught Elena looking at him however she didn't say anything, instead she turned her attention to the screen once more.

Damon decided to leave her alone as he continued his work, however the peace didn't last, because he heard the door opening, and before he could blink he saw Alaric in the room.

"What ever happened to knocking?" Damon complained when he saw his best friend.

"Since when do I knock?" Alaric smirked teasingly, however his smile dropped when he saw Elena on the couch. He turned to face Damon, a confused glance on his face.

"What is she doing here?"

"I brought her here so that I could keep an eye on her," Damon lied quickly. "Besides, she had to eat. She isn't any use to us if she's dead."

Alaric raised his eyebrows. "You showed her your face."

"It's not like she has any chance of escape," Damon mumbled as if she wasn't there. "Klaus himself even did it."

"I know," Alaric replied as he looked at the girl, and Elena shivered, fear taking over her once more.

"So, what brought you here?" Damon asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Stefan and the team ran into a complication," He said, lowering his voice as he sat around the table, away from Elena. "You know about Jamie Black's case, right?"

"Yeah. He owed us money…"

"Well, Stefan suspects that he's involved with the police."

"What?" Damon gasped, shocked.

"Stefan did some research and found out that there was a time when he worked for the police. It says that he quit, however they aren't taking any risks. He believes that they might be looking for us-you know, after what happened to Miranda Gilbert…"

"Shhh," Damon hushed Alaric as he looked at Elena who was sitting quietly, alone.

"She really doesn't know anything, does she?" Alaric said quietly.

"No. Nothing at all. She has no clue-She just thinks that this is some common kidnapping."

"Well, let's keep it that way," Alaric sighed as he opened one of the cupboards, pouring two glasses of scotch. "It's better this way."

"Yeah…" Damon muttered.

"Klaus and the boys beat her up pretty bad…"

"What did you expect?"

Alaric sighed again. "I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't right, Damon," Alaric sipped on his scotch. "None of this is. She's just a girl. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"Don't tell me you're turning soft!" Damon exclaimed, looking at his best friend, however Rick just looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Cut the crap, Damon. I know that you agree. If you didn't, she would've been locked up in the basement, not sitting on the couch watching tv."

"I told you, I brought her here because…"

"I know you, Damon. You won't fool me," Alaric shook his head no. "You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. Just be careful, though. The others...they are different. I'm not telling you to mistreat her, but you can't care too much. Remember, Damon...the job always comes first."

"I know," Damon said quietly. "I do. Don't worry, though. I don't care about the girl. All I want is my revenge, for what her family did to you. That's it."

* * *

After Alaric left Damon sat on the couch next to the girl, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was worried about his brother and friends, but most of all, he was worried about himself. Even though he trusted Alaric with his life, he didn't like the fact that he had seen Elena in the kitchen. He didn't want anyone to think that he was caring.

"I don't even know your name," He heard a little voice speaking and turned around to find Elena hugging her knees closer to her chest. She looked small and vulnerable, and most of all, afraid.

Damon exhaled loudly, causing Elena to tremble. Even after he had been nice to her, Elena was still terrified of him. His mood swings scared her and she wasn't sure if she was on his good side or not. She had seen and felt what the other men would do to her, and she was scared that his man would snap and end up doing the same thing to her.

"Damon," He finally told her. "My name's Damon."

"Oh…" She said simply, swallowing thicky.

She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to know his name. Maybe it was the thought of having some type of connection with someone, even though that person was her captor.

"Do they hurt?" Damon asked her without looking at her, watching the tv. "The bruises?"

"I'm better," Elena said, biting her lip. "My ribs still ache, but I'll be okay."

"Good," He said awkwardly.

Her voice was soft and gentle, and it irritated Damon, putting him on the edge of his seat. Her acting this way made him feel a little guilty about the situation. Elena was, in reality, completely innocent in this whole mess, yet she ended up being in the middle of it. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shake the thoughts away and just focus on his job. He couldn't get emotionally involved in any of this, no matter what.

Out of the corner of his eye, Damon noticed that Elena was shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. He had to admit, it was drafty in there, so he went to the cupboard, pulling out a long, fluffy dressing gown. There were clothes upstairs that he could have gotten for her to wear, but he didn't trust her enough to leave her alone for more than ten seconds at a time.

"Here," He spoke, holding it out to her.

Elena looked up at him through hooded lashes, her face surprised. "Thank you."

* * *

The day passed by slowly and Damon didn't really talk to Elena. In fact, it was about six when he finally decided to talk to her again. Alaric had just returned with takeout and he had bought a meal for Elena as well; and Damon had grabbed Elena's arm and forced her on a chair.

"Eat," He ordered her, and Elena didn't dare to look upwards.

Alaric was looking at her intensely and he was making her feel uncomfortable, even though he hadn't done anything to harm her. He wasn't wearing his mask either and Elena found it strange. He looked like a very nice, handsome man, much like Damon, which is why she found it difficult to believe these two were a part of this. She knew they were both staring at her, but she kept her eyes down on her food.

They were halfway through their meals when they heard a car stop by the house, and Alaric immediately raised and looked through the window. He drew a deep breath and moved to the table, giving Damon a stern look.

"Take Elena into the room behind the wardrobe," He growled instantly.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Damon asked, jumping out of his seat.

"We have no time!" Rick hissed, "Get her out of sight, now!"

However Elena noticed that the car was, in fact, a police car, and she opened her mouth to scream in hope that they would hear her.

"Shit!" Damon growled as he put his hands on Elena's mouth, wincing when she bit him, hard.

At that, Damon's demon took over him as he grabbed the gun from his holster and put it against Elena's temple. She froze for a moment, eyes wide at the cold metal pressed to her head.

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you," He told her unapologetically. "Get it?"

Tears started to stream down Elena's face as she felt the gun. She didn't know what to do as Alaric nodded to Damon who started to slowly back out of the room. When they were in the hallway, Damon pushed her forwards as she struggled again.

"Now, you're going to stay quiet," He continued as he walked quickly towards his bedroom and pushed the wardrobe with no effort, revealing a hidden door behind. He forced her inside and silently closed the door behind himself as Alaric pulled the wardrobe back in place. He quickly darted into the kitchen and put the food on one plate to avoid suspicion and opened the door.

"May I help you?" Alaric asked. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, sir," A young police officer said calmly. "We just want to search the house. I have a search warranty."

"May I ask why?" Alaric said as he stepped aside so that the man could enter.

"Drug use," The officer said. "There was a report that someone in this area was selling and abusing from drugs. We have to search every house in the area."

"It's fine by me," Alaric continued calmly.

Meanwhile, Elena was trembling as Damon held her tighter against his chest, his gun still pointed at her as a warning. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled against him, but it was no use.

"Stop moving," He growled by her ear as he tightened his grip, while pushing harder at her mouth.

"Please…" She pleaded against his hand, however she was stopped when Damon pushed the gun harder into her flesh, realizing that there were footsteps in the bedroom.

_No_, she wanted to cry out. This was her only chance in getting out of this hellhole!

Again, she opened her mouth to bite down on Damon's hand, and this time, he loosened his grip with a start. But all she managed to do before Damon grabbed her again was let out a small cry.

"What's that?" The police officer said as he turned around towards the noise, however he saw no one.

"What's what?" Alaric asked.

"I heard a noise."

"Oh! It must be my cat," He lied immediately, "She's always purring around."

The officer nodded his head and decided not to press on, instead, he continued his search.

At the same time, Damon had managed to pin Elena to the ground. He looked at her with burning eyes as he reached out for her nightgown and ripped the sash, forcing it between her teeth as he tied it swiftly around the back of her head. He remained on top of her as a warning, gun pointing up against her chin and Elena closed her eyes, resigned.

Not more than three minutes later she heard the police officer thank Alaric and he disappeared, along with her hope of ever getting out of there.

Those few minutes felt like an hour. She listened for any more movement or sound from behind the door, but there was nothing. Just silence. She had expected Damon to get off of her at this point, now that the officer was gone, however Damon had stayed on top of her. She knew that she was going to pay harshly for what she had done.

Just then, the heard the sound of the wardrobe being pushed to one side by Alaric.

"Get up," Damon ordered her, however, he yanked her arm as hard as he could and forced her to her feet, just when Alaric open the door, wiping the sweat away from his face.

"What the fuck happened? Don't you know how to control a fucking girl?" He cried out.

Elena was sobbing hysterically now as she froze in Damon's grip.

"Shut up!" Damon growled at Elena, "Haven't you done enough?"

Alaric sighed. "This isn't going to work out, Damon. I think you should give her to Klaus. He'll take care of her himself."

"I know how to deal with her!" Damon growled defensively. "She's just more stupid than I thought."

"I'm just saying, man," Alaric said, "I don't think you should keep her here." He sighed and looked at Elena coldly. "It's up to you now."

At that, he left, leaving Elena alone with her captor.

Damon didn't say anything as she fell on her knees, sobbing. He hated looking like he couldn't control a stupid teenage girl!

"Get up," He ordered her after a while.

"N-No," she whimpered against the sash, the word barely recognizable. Damon let out a dangerous roar and forced her off her knees.

"Don't you ever do that again," He spat, "Or there will be harsh consequences."

Elena didn't even dare to speak. She just kept her face down, eyes closed, as she wept. She knew that her tears were pointless and that this man had no remorse for her, but it was all she had left. These men, these monsters, had taken everything from her, even her choice.

"You just can't accept your fate, can you?" He hissed again, "You belong to us now. And you'll go home if and when we want you to."

He sighed and moved forwards, touching her face with his forefinger. "I've been good to you, Elena. I think I might've been too good. You have to learn…" He muttered against her cheek. "You have to learn to be a good girl."

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she stood unmoving, letting Damon play with her hair. Then, without warning, he picked her up and threw her on the bed, causing her to gasp in fright. She scrambled back and away from him, but Damon caught hold of her ankle, dragging her further down the bed. Her eyes went wide when he straddled her hips, pushing his weight down and pinning her underneath him. Thought of assault and rape filled her mind, and Elena started to fight.

What was it they called it? Fight or flight? It was exactly what she was experiencing, using every last bit of herself to get away. She screamed, kicked, scratched and punched, but Damon was completely undeterred by it all, reaching for the rope that he kept in his bedside table for 'emergencies' like this.

Elena froze when she saw the rope, knowing that if he managed to tie her down like an animal, then she would have no hope. But her body couldn't take much more. Her ribs were burning like wild fire and she felt some of the cuts wrists and abdomen split open again. Her heart was pounding in her ears when she saw Damon glare down at her, looking far from the caring man who had comforted her that morning.

"Give me your hands," He ordered her.

When Elena refused he just grabbed them as roughly as he could, tying them separately to each bedpost. This time the ropes were tighter, making her squeal at the pressure as the blood flow was cut off. Then, he proceeded to do the same thing with her legs, wrapping the rope harshly around each ankle before spreading them and securing them to their individual posts. She was spread eagle on the bed, completely at his mercy.

"This is how you'll be sleeping tonight, and tomorrow night, and the following night, until you learn how to behave. And there will be no more food or water for you until a time I see fit." Damon seethed as he busied himself, making sure that all the knots were secure.

Elena let out a painful sob as he reached her mouth, retying the sash tighter so that it cut into her mouth, the only sounds she could make were grunts and hushed sobs. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to see his face anymore. She didn't want to look at the monster anymore, especially when he was on top of her like this. Elena turned her face to the side, sobbing against the pillow as Damon hovered over her.

He lowered his head, his lips resting just above her covered lips. "This is all your doing, sweet Elena." He whispered through gritted teeth. "If only you had listened to me...But I guess you just like to play the hard way."

Elena just cried, her body shaking from the fear, shock and pain that pumped through her veins. She had been so close! So very close to getting away and now she had just made her situation worse.

Damon wasn't holding out much better. There was a part of him that wanted to beat her and teach her a lesson for disobeying him and making him looking weak in front of his friend. He hated what Alaric had said and wanted to prove him wrong by taking out his angry and frustration on Elena.

But there was another part of him, a very small part of him, that hated himself. He looked down at the quivering girl he was currently sat on and watched her. He could only imagine what was going through her mind at this moment, sobs rattling her chest as her eyes squeezed shut, obviously trying to block him out. He hadn't wanted this to happen, but she left him no choice.

"Elena," He murmured, trying to calm himself. "Look at me."

Elena shook her head a little, refusing to give into him anymore. It was bad enough that he had tied her down like some sort of wild beast, but now he wanted to torment her? She couldn't take much more.

"Look at me!" Damon roared, bringing his fist down.

Elena jumped and screamed when Damon punched the pillow just by her face, making the bed wobble forcefully, but still she didn't look at him.

Damon glared down at her, his hands shaking as he bent his head down, his mouth resting by her ear. "Fine..." He breathed deeply. "You can fucking rot in here for all I care."

Elena tried to ignore him the best she could, but her eyes snapped open when his hand grasped her neck, putting a small amount of pressure on her throat. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but with the gag of as well, Elena found it a little difficult to breath, now panting as Damon locked his eyes with hers.

"I am in control here, little girl." He said, his voice even. "Next time, your punishment will be far worse, I promise you that. No food. No water. Nothing until you learn to do as you're told."

With that, Damon yanked his hand back, climbing off of the bed and checking one more time that the ropes were secure. He then checked the locked window, looking outside for a moment until he pulled the blinds down, darkening the room. His gaze was trained on Elena as he walked to the door before he slammed it shut behind him, locking it and leaving her bound to his bed.

Damon breathed deeply and waited by the door for a moment, listening to Elena's painful cries from inside. His hands started to shake again as he looked down at them. He had done it. He was determined to teach her a lesson and that was the way to it. She was now afraid of him and he was satisfied that what he did would make the rest of the men proud.

So why, in the deepest depths of his mind, did he feel that this was so wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Huge thanks to PorkChopSmall for her help on this chapter! Check out her stories!**

**Can you see how much Damon cares about what other men think of him? It's true, Elena disobeyed him, but the main reason he was so mad was due to her making him look weak in front of Alaric. Definitely not our Damon, but that's the beauty of fanfiction! :)**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Thanks to PorkChopSmall for helping me out since I was suffering from a writer's block. Thank You!**

**So here's actually a filler chapter compared to what I have planned for you guys. I hope that you like it anyway, please review and help me reach 100! I'll be starting a new school soon so I'll be busy but I'll do my best to update.**

* * *

Damon fled to the living room in fury. Anger had taken over him now and he couldn't control himself. How dare she make him look helpless in front of his friend!?

He poured a glass of scotch and downed it in an instant, feeling his blood boil. He didn't want to have to increase her pain, but this was all her own doing. She had to learn to be obedient.

However he couldn't get the image of her traumatized form out of his head. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now, tied up to a strange bed like an animal. It was obvious that she was scared and afraid of what would happen to her.

Alaric stayed with him for a few hours until the late evening, mostly drinking and making small talk about what was happening with Stefan and the rest of the team. However, Damon breathed a sigh of relief when his friend left, suddenly able to relax a little more. The thoughts of Elena still filled his mind when he went to the kitchen, spotting her plate of food that she never got the chance to finish.

Damon sighed and decided to sleep in the living room that night, there was no way he could sleep with her tied up next to him.

* * *

The next morning Damon woke up with a huge headache. He had spent the night tossing and turning, only managing to get a few hours of rest. He waited for the water to boil and poured a cup of coffee for him. He sat down and sipped slowly on it, trying to convince himself that he shouldn't free Elena yet.

However, he lost this battle and sighed, going to his bedroom. There, the young girl was asleep, looking very uncomfortable since her arms were tied above her head. She had tried to lower them down in her sleep and failed, that much was clear, because they were bruised and red. Even her ankles were now bruised from where he'd been so forceful in tying her down. Her night gown was open since the sash was not there to hold it in place. Her face was turned away from him, her neck at such an awkward angle that he wondered how she was even able to sleep like that.

Carefully, he stepped around the room and bed, seating on the edge of the bed next to her face. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and even though he had sworn that he wouldn't care anymore, he felt completely defeated at the sight. It wasn't right, seeing her tied down like that, like she was some sort of beast or criminal. His eyes wondered her features and he noticed faint purple marks on her cheeks and under her gag. Her silent cursed himself for being to harsh with her and losing his temper, let again.

He reached out to her and gently nudged her awake, tucking away a piece of hair that was struck to her tear stained cheek. Elena let out a pained, yet muffled, moan, her eyes snapping open in confusion. Her gaze locked with his and tears built up in her eyes as she tugged on the ropes again, realising that she was still strapped down.

Damon watched Elena silently as she winced at every move she made. He let out an annoyed sigh, not intending it to be directed for her, but she noticed. She tried to shuffle away as fear took over, thinking that he was pissed with her and that he was going to make her suffer more.

She winced when she sat up too quickly, and Damon realized that her body was now just one big bruise. He reached out and she flinched away, expecting him to strike her. He paused for a moment, observing her reaction before he stroked her hair, running his fingers through the knots. He kept doing this, petting her head for at least five minutes to try and calm her down before coming to the realisation that he was just scaring her more.

He proceeded to reach for the end of the bed, untying each ankle which were soon tucked under her body, cowering away from him. He then reached up for her hands, when he suddenly noticed thin trails of blood running down from her wrist to her forearm. He quickly ripped the rope away, gingerly running his thumb over one of the deep cuts. He had known last night that the rope was too tight, but he still restrained her like that. Guilt washed over him when he saw that the marks he had given her could have even killed her if they had actually cut a main vein.

Damon swallowed thickly, undoing her other arm as she tucked them both into her lap. He reached out for her face and Elena sobbed harshly, her eyes shut completely. He tried to ignore her as he reached for her sash and just lost himself in a train of thought, trying to figure out what he should say to her. However, she saved him the trouble.

"I-I'm s-sorry about la-last night," She rushed, stumbling over her words in her hast, her lips wobbling slightly. "J-just p-please don't hu-hurt m-me anymore."

Damon looked at her but didn't say anything. His lips were set in a thin line as he regarded Elena, her body shaking as she begged him not to hurt her. It pained him to see her like that and so completely afraid of him.

"I-I shouldn't have s-screamed." She tried again, not daring to look at him. "I won't ever d-do it again, I p-promise but just don't do that to m-me again. Please."

"No, you shouldn't have screamed," He said quietly. "I'm trying to save you from unneeded and extra pain, Elena. But you have to help me. I don't want to hurt you any more than necessary, and you're just increasing your own pain."

Elena flinched at his harsh choice of words, but nodded.

"If it had been Tyler last night, things would've gone to a completely different direction," He said, his voice concealing any emotions.

"I-I know that," She nodded, a tear falling on her cheek.

"The others will return soon and when they do, you have to be sure not to do anything stupid." He warned her.

She flinched again. She knew that out of all of them, Damon was the one who showed her the most mercy. She knew that it was true; the other men would have punished her differently, maybe even have killed her. Elena knew that her scream yesterday would lead to harsh consequences.

Elena gasped a little when she felt fingers on her chin, pulling her face towards Damon's. She stared at him and his blank expression, letting her tongue dart out to wet her dry cracked lips. She felt his thumb run up her face, gently grazing the bruises on her cheek from the way he had so cruelly tied the sash between her teeth. She could feel the sting on her wrist now from the rope burns and small cuts and her leg muscles ached from being at such a harsh position.

"Do they hurt?" Damon asked, staring down at her wrists that she was subconsciously rubbing.

Elena felt anger boil up inside of her and quickly yanked her face away from his touch. "Why do you care? You're the one who did this to me."

She watched as he backed up, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to think of a comeback before his eyes finally narrowed into smaller slits. Elena thought she'd crossed the line, but she's truly had enough of his moods swings. It was him and his friends who kept causing her pain and she hated it when he tried to play the hero and acted like he wasn't involved in any of this. _Ha,_ she thought_, he has everything to do with this. He's the one that did this to me!_

"Don't talk to me like that again, little girl," Damon sneered, moving dangerously closer to her but she refused to back down.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, another tear falling from her eye. "Tie me up again? Beat me? Starve me? Abuse me? And then pretend to be the hero and act like you care?"

"I said, shut up!"

Elena froze, realising what she had said, looking down at her hands. "Please…if this is how it is going to be then just put me back down in the basement. I don't think I can take much more from you when you're like this."

Damon watched her carefully, her breathing shallow and harsh as she pulled the night gown around her shaking body. There was a part of him, deeply, that wanted to take her down to the basement and save himself all the hassle and guilt of watching her through the day. If that was what she wanted then he would make sure she got what she wanted. But there was a selfish part of him that wanted her to stay with him. In reality he was lonely, bored and completely captivated by her.

"Come on," He sighed, taking her arm, trying not to hurt her, "Go take a shower."

"W-why?"

"Because you need to be clean before I can apply bandages to your wrists." He said slowly, gently pulling her along to the bathroom.

Damon turned on the shower, pulling out a towel and clean clothes from the cupboard for her as well as a tooth brush and soap. Her eyes were still fixated to the floor, not bothering to look up at him again.

"Hurry up and then I'll attend to your cuts. Just remember, no funny businesses. I will be waiting just outside the door. Got it?"

"Yes." Elena barely whispered as he left, slamming the door shut behind him and making her jump.

His mood swings were getting worse. Every little thing she did seemed to set him off. She was on edge all the time around him, fearing that he would take her 'punishments' too far, doing irreparable damage. She sighed, wanting to lock the bathroom door but knowing that it would only piss him off more and so she quickly stripped and stepped behind the curtain, letting the hot spray smooth her aching body.

She thought of home. Of her friends. Of her brother.

Elena cried silent as she cleaned herself, begging the powers of faith that she would live long enough to see them again.

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Stefan growled at Ben as they sat in the hotel room. "You trashed the fucking place last night."

"I was alone," Ben snarled. "I needed a distraction."

"No, you needed sex," Stefan sighed as he proceeded to pick up the clothes thrown carelessly around the room. "We aren't here to have fun, Ben. We just have to work on this case and hopefully we can go home."

"We're not getting anywhere with Black, Stefan. Why don't we just kill him? He owes us money and if he's working undercover with the police not only do we lose that but also our jobs!" He groaned. "This is all his fault."

Stefan sighed.

"Don't give me that look, Stefan. You know that this, everything that's been happening to us was because of John Gilbert."

"Yes, it is," Stefan agreed, "But let's not forget that John paid the price when his wife was killed."

"It's not enough," Ben snarled, "John has to pay for what he did to us. And if he doesn't do what is to be done, I'll personally kill his daughter. If it was up to me, I would've had her killed while John watched."

Stefan nodded his head. "I don't blame you. A lot of innocent people died that night because he didn't do what was needed of him. Our friends."

* * *

"Are you finished yet?" Damon banged on the bathroom door, annoyed.

Elena had been in there for almost twenty minutes. He understood why she was hiding and he knew he was being a dick towards her. Damon had spent his time waiting trying to calm himself down and get rid of his aggressiveness. He thought it had worked, but was soon proven wrong by his sudden outburst when he practical tore the bathroom door from its hinges.

He stepped back and ran his hands over his face, taking a deep breath as the door cracked open and Elena stepped out. She was now wearing a pair of old sweats, fluffy socks and a baggy t-shirt, but she still looked beautiful. The only outfits Stefan had brought for the girl were lacy, short night dresses, something she clearly wasn't comfortable with wearing. Damon had promised to make her few days with him as bearable as possible, so he thought the best place to start would be clothing.

Damon wrapped his arm around her and placed his flat palm on her lower back as he led her back through the house. Elena made no protest, simply keeping her head down as he motioned for her to sit back on the couch as he brought in the medical kit.

He delicately took his fragile limb in his strong hands, his fingertips barely grazing over the wounded areas. Being tied to the head board all night had reopened some of the cuts he'd treated before, making deeper lacerations. Damon let out a pained groan, taking out a cloth and cream to help with the pain and to stop infection.

Elena cried and grabbed her hand back to her chest when he pressed on too hard. She still refused to look at him, stroking her broken skin to try and calm the pain.

"Elena…" Damon said quietly, "Let me help you."

"I-I don't need your help." She whispered, shifting away from him.

"Hey," He said, cupping her chin and turning her face up to his. "The least I can do is provide first aid."

Elena didn't have the will or energy to fight him so she nodded her head weakly, holding her hands out to him. Damon carefully took them, resting her hand son his tight as he dabbed some cream on the cuts. He then swiftly wrapped a bandage around each wrist.

"There you go," He mused softly, his thumb gently running over her fingers.

Elena wanted to throw up. Did he think that she was some kind of a doll that he could break and then fix when he was ready?

Completely lost in his own little world, Damon lifted her hands to his face, placing a kiss on each side as he moved closer to her. He felt Elena tense up and he froze at the sudden realisation of what he was doing. He quickly pulled away, switched the television on and dissappeared into the kitchen, trying not to look up at her through the archway, busying himself in making coffee.

He couldn't believe he had done that! It wasn't part of the plan! He couldn't blame her because it was all his own doing, he was the one who had touched her like that. But she hadn't pulled away from him straight away. She didn't cry or shout at him. What did that mean?

Damon gave Elena a cup of coffee and looked at her as she rubbed her wounds. He didn't say anything to her, in fact he just turned his attention to the television. They were both silent, watching at the morning news went by, nothing really important happening in the world.

She was sipping her coffee when she heard her name being mentioned on the screen.

_Elena Gilbert, aged seventeen, still missing._

Her heart nearly stopped. She had completely lost track of time. How long had she been here? It couldn't have been more than two weeks, could it?

She felt Damon's gaze on her face before he stood up and turned off the television, leaving a deafening silence between them. He sat back down, gulping back the rest of his coffee as he started at the blank screen.

"I don't get it," Elena finally said, her voice weak, "Why hasn't my father paid the ransom yet? How much are you asking?"

Damon didn't look at her, his jaw clenched.

"Please just tell me this," Elena begged. "I always considered my family as rich."

"You're rich because we made you that way," The words slipped from Damon's mouth before he could control them.

"What?" Elena asked, her eyes wide.

"It's none of your business," Damon said angrily. "But we are not the bad guys here. You are. Your brother and your father. They messed up and now they are paying the price. They haven't paid the ransom because it's not ransom we are asking for in return for your freedom."

Elena's breath caught in her throat. "What are you asking for, then?"

"Your father needs to do our dirty work." He told her carefully.

"W-What?"

"Elena, in order for you to walk out free and possibly alive, your father needs to kill a very important Chief Executive Officer."

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Huge thanks to PorkChopSmall for her help on this chapter :)**

* * *

For a small moment, time seemed to freeze. It was like she couldn't breathe, even though it was not possible. Her breathing caught in her throat as she fought back tears. She tried to process what he was telling her, unable to believe that any of it was true.

Damon just stared at her, watching her features turn from shock and disbelief before finally settling on horror. He knew he shouldn't have told her about her father or anything like that, but he was tired of keeping secrets. Elena was desperate to know what was really going on, and Damon didn't really see the harm in telling her. Sure, it would scare and upset her, but if it involved her then he felt that she had a right to know at least the basics of her situation.

"W-what?" Elena stuttered, her bottom lip wobbling.

"That's what we want him to do," Damon said as he poured a glass of scotch.

"W-why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Elena tried to wrap her head around the idea, about her brother and father actually going through with what they said. What she didn't understand was why this gang of monsters had asked her family to deal with the issue. They surely had nothing to do with this! Or did they?

"Your father and your brother aren't exactly innocent," Damon replied. "They knew what they were signing in for when they signed the papers."

"What papers?" Elena begged him, more confused than ever. "Please just tell me."

He sighed and leant against the sofa. He cursed himself for choosing to open his big mouth. Klaus had given strict orders not to tell her anything about the situation, but now he was left without a choice. He could choose to not tell her, but he knew it wouldn't be fair on her. Damon ran a hand over his face and swigged the rest of his drink before turning to her.

"Your father fucked up pretty badly, Elena," He spoke. "Your father and Klaus were great friends. Your father had worked with us plenty of times, in fact, although he wasn't a member he was the one who arranged and hacked information when we had to access computers. Three years ago he came in here and asked us for help. His business was failing and he was desperate for money. Klaus gave him a huge sum without complaint or second thoughts, however in return he wanted Jeremy and John in the organization, officially. They accepted the deal and soon John and Jeremy became one of us. I wasn't around during that time, but I know everything."

Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Damon spoke, becoming even more nervous with every word that he said. Why hadn't she known about any of this? How could her father and Jeremy accept such a deal of working for Klaus! She just couldn't understand why her father was so desperate that her turned to working for a gang.

"One night, the organization planned a hold up at a jewellery shop. Your father's job was to disable the alarms." He continued, not looking at her anymore. "They were in there for barely an hour when they smelled smoke and a police car stopping at the same time. Tyler, Ben, Alaric and Stefan were the only ones who made it out alive apart from John and Jeremy. Klaus wasn't there that night, however many people lost their lives. Tyler's girlfriend was pregnant and he couldn't get her out in time. Those that didn't make it out where either dead or taken into custody. Many members are, in fact, in jail. They wouldn't tell a single soul about us and the others haven't been caught because they were masked. Klaus suspected that John was the one who set them up because he had been saying that he wanted to leave the organization for months. He then found evidence in his house as he had been writing letters and planning it all out."

Damon swallowed. "Your father was trying to sell the organization to a policeman who wanted a promotion. The plan was that your father calls the police and this policeman would drag them to jail, thus the policeman would've earned a badge and a promotion. It didn't end up that way though, because the fire killed almost everyone."

Elena gasped. Was this true? Her father was once part of this organization? And her brother was just what, eighteen, nineteen years old? It was all starting to make sense about why all the men hated her and what they had against her family name. It was her family that got many of them killed. They wanted revenge and she was there way of getting what they wanted. Elena swallowed thickly, sinking back into her seat.

"John has been doing our dirty work since then," Damon concluded. "Klaus threatened his entire family, mainly you. You see, John did some terrible things when he was with us, and when we threatened him about informing anyone who had an interest in the matter, he didn't seem to care. We then resorted to threaten his family-you. We've been watching you for months, Elena, always using that as a little extra push to get John to do what we want. Klaus has had many of our men stalking you, learning everything we could about you just in case we ever had to resort to this method of motivation. Usually he obeys, but then Klaus gave him and Jeremy this task and he can't seem to do it. So we took you to motivate him"

Elena gasped at Damon's confession. How much had they seen? Had they always been there? Why hadn't she noticed before? And then, if her father knew about it all along, why hadn't he warned her?

Elena jumped when she felt Damon touch her hair, gazing at her intently. "But, in all honesty, I don't know if Klaus is ever going to let you go. You do look a lot like your mother. I won't be surprised if he choice to keep you around a little longer."

"Why do you always mention her?" Elena cried out. "She's dead! She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh trust me, Elena, your mother has a lot to do with this. However, that's all you need to know for now," Damon said. "Your father has to kill a CEO who has a lot of money and is also surrounded by a lot of security. If he succeeds, you might go home. Unfortunately, he hasn't been cooperative."

Elena let a tear slip from her eye, hugging her cold body. "My father's not a murderer." She managed to whisper.

"Sucks to be you, then," Damon said unkindly.

* * *

The day was passing by at an agonizingly slow pace. Elena spent the time watching television and looking out of the window, desperate to feel the sun on her skin. She put her hands against the glass and felt the coolness of it against her warm skin and for a moment she felt relieved to feel a change of air.

When she had begged Damon to unlock the window, he had said no, and all she wanted to do was cry about her life, her luck. She knew now that the chances of getting out of there were slim. She knew that her father was not a murderer. He couldn't do such a thing and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. That would be a huge stain on his soul, and she just wished that she could find a way herself.

She also knew that the others were going to return soon and that fact frightened her. At least Damon tried not to hurt her too much most of the time, but she was very scared of Tyler. The last time she was there he had tried to sexually abuse her, and she knew she was very lucky that that night didn't end up in rape. And then there was Klaus, who had beaten her to a pulp and sent her pictures to her father. These people were monsters, monsters that preyed on her, the weak.

She glanced up at Damon who seemed dead tired as he worked on some papers like every other night. She didn't want to know what his work involved, however he seemed stressed out. He was drinking whisky as if he was drinking water, trying to calm himself down.

At about nine pm, he switched off the lamp and looked at her tiredly. "The others will be back in a few days now. I think you should start sleeping in the basement from now on."

Elena nodded as he led her to the dark, cold basement. She went and sat down in the chair, still stood in the middle of the room. She placed her hands behind her back and waited, her head bowed down. She waited for him to tie her up again, but the sound of items being moved made her look up.

To her complete surprise she found that Damon was pulling a small, old mattress from behind the boxes, placing it to the side of the room before pulling out a blanket neatly over the makeshift bed. She had honestly thought he'd tie her to that chair again so she was confused.

"Come here, Elena," Damon called, yawning a little as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a pillow.

Elena came forward hesitantly, stepping closer to him. "Y-yes?"

"You can sleep on this tonight." He spoke softly, but she could see that it was because he was shattered.

"Aren't you going to tie me to the chair?"

"Do you want me to?" He snapped.

"N-no…" Elena mumbled.

"Then get into bed, now."

Elena nodded her head a little and slipped off her slippers and dressing gown, crawling under the covers. She just rested her head on the pillow, holding out her arm for him to tie her up. However to her surprise he just walked out, eyes half closed and went back to his bedroom.

She waited to hear the door click shut, only to hear nothing.

_Oh my God_, she thought. He hadn't locked the door.

Maybe it's a test, she thought to herself as she laid still. Maybe he was testing her to see if he could trust her. Was he waiting outside the door, prepared to beat her if she even tried to escape? Or had he really forgotten to lock the door, the one thing keeping her from escaping this hell hole?

She waited patiently.

Five minutes.

Fifteen.

Forty five.

Dead silence.

Hesitantly, Elena wrapped the gown around herself and slipped into her slippers, her hands closing around the door handle. It opened in one swift movement and Elena wanted to cry with happiness. She heard Damon's snores from where she was stating that he was in a deep sleep. Carefully she walked in the hallways, in hope of finding the front door unlocked. She didn't turn on any lights and the house was pitch black so she used her hands in fear that she would break something.

Her hands finally closed around another handle, however to her horror it was locked. Elena didn't want to give up, so with supreme effort she checked every window, ready to jump if she had to. They were all locked, and just when she had almost given up she remembered the backdoor. She hesitantly reached for it and her heart filled with hope again when the door swung open, leading her to her freedom.

She froze for a moment, looking out into the night and then behind her again, checking to make sure that Damon wasn't there. When she was sure that she was truly alone, Elena took a small step outside and into the night. She took a moment to look around her surroundings, noting that there were no houses nearby.

In fact, the place she had been held captive in for over a week seemed to be based on some sort of farm. There was open land for miles, but she could make out a line of trees not too far away. If she could make it there, then surely she would find someone who would help her.

Elena smiled a little, a small tear falling from her eye as she wasted not another moment and started to sprint for her freedom.

She ran as fast as she could without looking back. Her muscles were aching painfully now and she was desperate, out of breath.

_Just a few more steps and I'll be out_, she thought and prayed as she fixated her attention on the open gate. A few more steps and I'll be free. She ran faster, this motivation enough to give her the hope she needed.

But it didn't go the way she planned.

As soon as her foot was a centimetre away from the gate, Elena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart almost stopped as she was pulled against a hard, cold chest.

"Just where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"

No. This couldn't be. Elena recognized the voice right away, that dangerous voice with the British accent.

_Klaus._

She turned her head around to see him smiling evilly at her, and saw the other men coming towards their direction. None of them were wearing their masks now, all grinning at her as she shook. Right at that moment, Elena wished that she was dead. She didn't even realize that she was crying and shaking until she felt the moisture on her cheeks.

"You've been a very bad girl, Elena," He smirked, "Bad girls need to be punished."

* * *

**I'll be updating this story once a week (Friday-Sunday) since School has started.**

**Next Chapter will be DARK.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD:**

**The following chapter is very dark. I don't think I've ever posted something like this, but it had to be done for the sake of the story. However, there is NO RAPE. Please considered yourself warned-Those of you who don't like reading dark chapters are probably not going to enjoy this. PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED if you don't like dark chapters. I'll be explaining what happened briefly in the next chapter for the sake of those readers who don't like DARK CHAPTERS.**

**AMAZING THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 100 BY CHAPTER 7! NEW RECORD! **

**Also, a huge, enormous, biggest THANKS to PorkChopSmall. This chapter is honestly mainly her work because she had such amazing and scary ideas for this chapter. So shoutout to her because she really deserved it. I think she worked harder than I did on this chapter. THANK YOU. xxx**

**Enjoy reading and stay tuned for the other IMPORTANT AN below.**

* * *

_Elena ran as fast as she could without looking back. Her muscles were aching painfully now and she was desperate, out of breath._

_Just a few more steps and I'll be out, she thought and prayed as she fixated her attention on the open gate. A few more steps and I'll be free. She ran faster, this motivation enough to give her the hope she needed._

_But it didn't go the way she planned._

_As soon as her foot was a centimeter away from the gate, Elena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat._

"_Just where do you think you're going, sweetheart?"_

_No. This couldn't be. Elena recognized the voice right away, that dangerous voice with the British accent. Klaus._

_She turned her head around to see him smiling evilly at her, and saw the other men coming towards their direction. Right at that moment, Elena wished that she was dead. She didn't even realize that she was crying and shaking until she felt the moisture on her cheeks._

"_You've been a very bad girl, Elena," He smirked, "Bad girls need to be punished."_

"Please," Elena begged him, "I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again…"

"Shh now," Klaus said, raising a finger to her lips. "I have to make sure. Besides, I've heard that Damon has grown soft towards you. I might test him as well." He glanced at Tyler who was looking amused. "Weren't you the one who saw Damon and Elena on the couch, Tyler?"

He nodded. "Indeed I did."

"Fucking Gilbert women," Klaus sighed as he squeezed her cheeks, making her cry out. "Get on your knees."

"Please…"

"I said, get on your knees!"

Elena had no other choice and she kneed beside him, looking up at him with complete and utter fear in her eyes. The way he looked at her, head tilted to the side, and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips was enough to make her shake in fear.

"Now, hold your hands out, in front of you," He said with a dangerous smirk.

She did as she was told, and without warning, a chain wrapped around her wrists. It was long, and he was holding one end in his own hands. Then, still smiling sickly, he started to walk, causing Elena to fall on her face until she was basically dragged along. She let out an ear piercing scream when her face collided with the hard stone of the stairs as the pain started to worsen. He opened the door and continued to drag her along until he finally stopped in the living room.

The other men followed and sat in the living room, looking amused.

Klaus proceeded to untie the chain that bounded her wrists and then threw her into Tyler's lap, leaving the room. Tyler grinned and nuzzled her cheek, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Elena shuddered at his touch as he groped her thighs.

A few seconds later Klaus returned holding a bag in his hands, and looked at Elena.

"Strip," He told her.

"P-Please d-don't…."

Klaus sighed. "Tyler, please save me the trouble."

In an instant, the long nightgown she was wearing got ripped in half, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Tyler waited for further orders but Klaus stopped him, and Elena remained frozen, hoping that they wouldn't see more of her. Klaus then opened the bag he brought and got something out of it, something Elena didn't recognize.

Tyler forcefully turned her around and stood up so that her back was against his chest as Klaus moved in front of her, holding what Elena found to be a siren red teddy. It was short, immodest and it made Elena feel sick. The top part of it was lacy and see through, and attached to it was a pair of stockings.

Elena closed her eyes, praying that he wouldn't make her take off her undergarments, however he put it over her head and started to tie the strings roughly, restraining her airways. The 'dress' didn't even cover her backside, and her breasts and cleavage were almost entirely visible. She tried to cover herself with her arms, but Tyler grabbed her wrists and kept them pinned at her sides, restraining her movements.

"Hmm," Klaus said, reaching out to brush a kiss on her forehead, "Much better."

His fingers ghostly trailed her neck and collarbone, before resting on the top of her breast,watching the way that they went up and down with each panicked breath she took. He then yanked her off Tyler's hold, causing her to fall, however he grabbed her from her arm and forced her up.

"Gilbert women," He said, "Always the same. Your mother was a whore, just like you…"

He tangled his hands in her hair and started to place soft kisses on her neck, holding her from just underneath her breasts. She felt something run through her hair. A hairbrush?

"Don't move," He told her as he continued to brush her hair.

Then, he gathered it up into a high ponytail, making her entire neck visible. She remained frozen as he secured it with a hair tie. He hummed to himself, patting her head as he locked one arm around her in an almost bear hug. He started to play with the ribbon on the dress, making her fear that he would strip her off it.

Klaus then moved his lips to her shoulder and Elena felt him open his mouth slightly, until she felt throbbing pain in the area. It took Elena no more than two seconds to realize that this monster was marking her. She started to thrash and cry in his grip, however he didn't move. He just kept suckling her skin and then he threw her away from him. Elena expected to feel the hard floor, however she found herself in another man's arms. What was his name? She didn't know, however he seemed like a monster. Klaus sat on the chair and smirked as she was being held by the man.

"Ben, you know you want to," He told him.

She felt the man smile against her neck.

"No, not her neck. That part's reserved for a very special man."

* * *

"Damon!"

A voice smashed through Damon's thoughts, pulling him from his deep sleep. The bed felt like it was shaking as he carefully opened his eyes, blinking quickly when the bright light blinded him for a moment.

"Come on, Salvatore!" Tyler yelled, smirking, "Klaus is here and wants to see you, so wake your ass up and get downstairs."

"Alright, alright, dick!" Damon moaned, stretching out. "I'm just coming."

Tyler chuckled to himself and left the room, leaving Damon to quickly change and splash his face with cold water. It was still dark outside, probably the early hours of the morning. It surprised him that they were back now and it confused him even more why they were having a meeting now. Could it not wait until tomorrow? He looked up into the mirror, seeming to remember everything that was going on. The gang, the job…Elena.

The poor girl caught in the middle of this fight that she was not involved in.

He shook his head, trying to forget and banish the thoughts from his mind before putting on his game face as he made his way down the stairs and towards the living room. Waves of laughter and cheering could be heard from the room and, as Damon stepped in, all eyes turned to him.

"Ah, Damon!" Klaus called, motioning with his hand for the younger Salvatore to come in the room. "Sit, please. I sent Tyler to get you since I thought you should be here, youngest member."

Damon smirked and strolled into the room, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of a whimpering girl.

There, at his boss's feet, was Elena. She was kneeling, her hands resting on the tops. She was dressed in a siren red silk teddy. It was a dangerous style with v-front, lace and hem embellished with black lace and the centre bow with jewel drops. There were skinny straps ensured the perfect fit, making the tops of her breast hang out of the top. The hem of the outfit only just covered her backside as she anxiously tried to pull it down. Her hair was gathered in a high, messy ponytail at the back of her head.

But it got worse.

There were small circular shaped bruises and marks all over a collar bone, upper arms, shoulder and neck. They were all in different sizes and shapes but Damon knew what they were. They were love bites. Hickeys. They had all marked her.

Elena tentatively looked up at Damon, tears trailing her cheeks as she pleaded with him with her eyes. She looked so broken and completely defeated on the floor like an obedient dog or slave. Her body was shaking and she was barely able to stop the sobs reaching her mouth.

"Please, sit!" Stefan called to her brother, gesturing to the empty arm chair at the side.

Damon didn't argue, and sat on the available seat immediately, looking around the faces in the room. Who knew them all, Stefan, Tyler, Mason, Ben and others but the only one who was not present was Alaric. Probably still out at the bar, Damon thought. Good, at least Elena didn't have to suffer at the hands of another man.

"What is she doing up here?" Damon asked, trying to look and talk as calmly and casually as possible.

"Oh, Elena?" Klaus grinned.

With that he gripped Elena's ponytail and yanked on it hard, causing her to rise off the floor and into his lap, screaming. He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, wrapping his arm around her as he whispered in her ear. Damon couldn't make out what he was saying, but Elena's eyes widened and she nodded weakly as Klaus removed his hand, now stroking her hair and neck.

"Elena's been very naughty," Klaus said, looking at Damon. "Why don't you tell Damon what you did, love."

Elena swallowed thickly. "I-I t-tried to r-run…a-away…" She managed to stutter, her voice shaking.

"And then what happened?" Klaus asked, grinning the whole time with amusement in his voice.

"Y-you…c-caught…m…me,"

"You see, Damon. She'd been very naughty and she needs to be punished." His boss laughed and the other men joined in. "However, she's proven to be rather entertaining. In fact, I think I might have changed my mind about killing her. She sure is a…delicious little amusement and a very obedient girl, aren't you?"

Elena closed her eyes again as another sob escaped her. Damon could practically hear the crack in her voice, indicating that she really had given up, and he didn't blame her. He knew what a cruel monster Klaus could be, but he hated to think what her future was if Klaus did decided to keep her with him.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Damon began, still looking at Elena. "It's my fault she almost escaped. I-.."

"Oh, don't worry Damon!" Klaus said, his hand running up and down Elena's bare thigh. "I understand how difficult she must have been and I really don't blame you. Yes, I was a little annoyed, but your little mistake has proven to be quite a funny evening for us now." He smirked again and cupped one of her breasts. "Besides, I understand what a manipulative little bitch she must have been. Playing on the new guy's emotion for her own gain."

Damon swallowed thickly and nodded reluctantly as Klaus touched her. Damon felt like he was about to throw up but he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything, because they would throw him out on his ass. He'd lose his job.

"I'm actually glad you're here now, Damon," He spoke, kissing Elena's shoulder as he kneaded her breast with one hand. "You see, we've been marking Elena today, reminding her who she belongs to. I know you got dumped with her for a few days whilst we were all at work, so I think you should be rewarded. Therefore, I have left the whole left side of her neck for you to mark."

Damon drew in a deep breath, knowing that this was going to happen. He swallowed thickly, not sure on what to do. He didn't want to cause Elena any more pain, but he didn't want to look weak in front of the others. It was selfish, but he could not risk his position in the team for a girl.

He just couldn't.

He nodded his head and Klaus chuckled. "Go see your new master, love," He whispered in her ear, biting her lobe roughly.

Elena got to her feet, walking unsteadily and having to use the armrest for support. She felt like she was going to collapse, her body feeling over used and drained. She yelped when she felt a sharp slap to her backside, making her stumble forwards and into Damon's awaiting arms.

Damon locked his arm around Elena's waist, her back pressed to his chest as his other hand gripped her hair firmly but not too hard as to ease her pain. He looked down at the clear, pale spot that the men had left on the side if her neck, nestled directly between her ear and shoulder. He could practically see the throbbing vein under the skin, pumping fast as Elena's breathing picked up.

He took a deep breath, squeezing her tightly as to make sure that her arms were still pinned to her sides. He knew that if he kept his grip loose Elena would definitely fight, and Klaus would just make him hurt her more. A small sob escaped her at his hold, but he tried to ignore it, keep his facial features void of any emotion.

"Come now, Damon," Klaus chuckled, taking a swig of his drink. "Hurry up and mark her so the real punishment can begin."

Elena whimpered a little at his words, knowing that the worst was still to come. She tried to stay as still as possible, praying that Damon would make it hurt less than the others, but she knew it was hopeless. He wasn't on her side. He was on theirs. He had no sympathy for her.

Damon looked down at Elena's neck again, knowing that if he didn't act in the next ten seconds he'd be in trouble. Using the grip on her hair, he angled Elena's head a little more so he had better access. Then, with one long sweep, Damon trailed his tongue all the way over her jugular.

He closed his eyes, savouring her taste and letting out and over exaggerated moan of pleasure. The other men laughed, all eyes on Damon.

"Make sure to suck for at least thirty seconds to make a nice, big bruise," Stefan offered glaring at Elena. He seemed drunk and way too cheery. "Although, if you want to go longer, please do. She'll whine a little but, trust me, the results are very…satisfying."

Damon nodded and finally put his mouth against the side of her neck, in a kiss pouting shape. His mouth was left slightly open in an 'O' shape to mark her. He waited for a moment, listening to Elena's soft sob before finally sucking. He drew the skin into his mouth, in essence hurting her, and causing the blood vessels under the skin to slowly break.

Elena's breathing hitched and her eyes snapped shut at the sensation. Although Damon wasn't being nearly as harsh as the other men, the area where he was sucking was a little more painful. She could feel his nostrils flaring against her skin as he used his tongue to prod the wounded skin.

Klaus grinned sadistically, fascinated. "Make sure to bite, Damon, hard. That always leaves a lovely extra mark."

Damon made a grunting sound as he sank his blunt teeth into Elena's sore neck. She cried out and tried to move away, but his hold was almost suffocating her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she waited, knowing that it had been well past the thirty seconds, however he kept going.

They all reminded her of vampires, literally draining the life out of her. It was strange, but she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, her body not able to withstand so much abuse. What sickened her more was the way they all watched what Damon was doing and the dirty looked they gave her. They were treating her like a dog. Elena inwardly laughed bitterly, knowing these men probably did treat their dogs better than they did her.

After about a minute, Damon finally released her, making sure to make a sound 'popping' noise with his lips when they left her skin. The area was bright red and he could make out the faint individual lines of each burst blood vessel. The outer part of the mark was already turning purple and he knew it wouldn't be too long before a massive bruise covered the left side of her neck.

He had marked her and it made him feel sick, but he tried to keep a straight face.

"Press on it!" Tyler hissed, swaying a little in his seat where he had too much to drink.

Damon sighed and pressed his thumb lightly to the mark, making Elena whine out.

"Harder!" Stefan yelled, laughing along with Tyler.

Damon didn't have a choice and so he pushed even harder making Elena cry out in pain. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, knowing it would piss Klaus off even more if Elena made too much noise. She whimpered behind his hand, her tears running down her cheeks and landing on his hands. It felt like acid when they touched his skin, a reminder that he was the one causing her so much suffering and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well done, Damon," Klaus approved, clapping his hands in an almost mocking way, "It seems like you really are a member of the team."

"Way to go, man!" Stefan cheered, raising his glass. "Looks like it's going to be a really painful-looking mark on her!"

Elena went limp in Damon's arms and he let her go, dropping her on the floor. Her hands instantly went to her neck, covering the hurt and wounded areas as she cried. Damon wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her, but he couldn't, not without risking further damage to his image within the team.

"You know what?" Klaus asked, sitting up again. "I think Elena here should thank you for giving her your mark."

"Yeah," Stefan chuckled. "It's a better mark than any of us did."

"True…Elena, love, I want you…to give Damon a lap dance."

Elena's eyes widened. Hadn't they hurt her enough? Why was he prolonging her torture? Tears continued to stream down her cheek. She couldn't do it. Psychical torture was bad enough and now they wanted to humiliate her more?

"Aww, don't be like that," Klaus picked her up again, holding her closer to his body. "You might start making me feel guilty. Come on, Elena. Give Damon a lap dance, before I get mad. And you don't want to see me mad, now do you, love?"

Having no other choice Elena moved to Damon's direction, never meeting his eyes. She looked down and turned around so that the backs of her legs were pressed against his knees. Slowly, and still shaking, Elena moved her hips a little, her face down cast and her arms will sticks at her sides.

"Stand up and enjoy it, Damon," Tyler cheered him on as Damon stood up and pressed himself against Elena.

Elena bit back tears as she hesitantly started to move her backside against him, swaying her hips for him. His hands rested on her waist, almost trying to push her away and keep her from touching his crotch. His own body was as stiff as well, completely disgusted with the situation.

"Good!" Klaus smiled, "Come on, Damon. She's begging for your touch."

Unwillingly Damon put his hands above her breasts before slowly moving down to cup them through her bra. He could feel Elena shaking and hear her soft whimpers, however he knew that he couldn't do anything else. He gently massaged them and Elena cried out despite the fact that he was nothing like Klaus. He tried being gentle, but knew that was probably worse for her and so moved his hands back to her waist, focusing on kissing her neck instead.

"Sit back, Damon!" Ben called.

"Good thinking," Klaus smirked, "Elena, love, straddle Damon. I think he'll enjoy that."

Damon groaned inwardly, not able to take much more. He didn't want to be a part of this. It was torture for him as well, feeling Elena shaking at his touch and whimper at the way in which he was touching her.

Reluctantly he sat back, pulling Elena along with him and turning her around so that she faced him, her legs either side of his. His hands rested on the tops of her thighs and he quickly looked up when he saw that her panties were now visible in her new position. She was still moving her hips against him, but the rest of her body was shaking in pure and utter fear. Elena's eyes locked with his as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"_Please_," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He wanted to say something, to tell her that it was all okay and that he would never hurt her anymore, but his eyes locked with Klaus' over her shoulder, and Damon didn't know what to do. He just couldn't risk it, losing his job, he just couldn't, but he didn't want to have to hurt Elena in the process.

"Elena, sit on the floor," Damon said loudly as she sunk off of him. Klaus raised his brows, but Damon continued. "I'm not really…in the mood right now. But I will be more than happy to play with my reward later on, maybe in a more…private session."

Klaus smirked and all the men laughed, making Damon cringe at what he'd said in front of Elena.

"Good idea!" Stefan jeered. "I bet you could get her to do anything for you, brother!"

"Indeed," Klaus agreed rising from his seat and crouching in front of Elena, "She's very obedient, aren't you, little bitch?"

Elena sobbed and he grabbed her chin forcing her face towards his. Klaus grinned and pressed on her bruises with his other hand, watching in delight as her features twisted in pain. She tried to suppress her whimpers, but couldn't stop the tears than ran over her face. Klaus merely grinned and leant forward, licking her cheek and tasting her tears. Elena tried to pulled away but he gripped her hair, angling her neck at an awkward way to look at him.

"Sweet Elena, you could have avoid all of this," He mused, his over hand travelling up and down the outside of her bare thigh. "Just remember that each time you piss me off, you'll get a worse punishment than the last. You think this is bad? Trust me when I say that I have so much more in store for you. In fact, your punishment isn't over yet."

"P-please…" Elena begged, "I-I've learnt my l-lesson. I-.."

Her face snapped to the side and she almost collapsed when Klaus backhanded her harshly. The sound echoed through the room followed by sniggering and her face felt like it was on fire. Her hands went to cup her cheeks but Klaus caught her wrists in an iron grip, wrapping ropes around them. Elena panicked and tried to pull away, but it was no use when he finally finished binding her hands together. He snapped his fingers and Tyler came forward, lifting Elena up on to her knees.

Damon was confused, watching as all the other men rose from their seats and stood around them. Slowly, he rose from his seat and watch as Tyler took out a long chain from behind the seat, with a large, open circle on one end, a lot like a handcuff but bigger. Bigger enough to fit around her neck…

"Now, Elena, I think we've already established that you truly are a little bitch and that you are obedient." Klaus stated, pacing the room. "However, I think you still need to be trained a little on the dos and don'ts of your little...situation. You need to understand certain rules that you haven't been following very well. And I am more than happy to..._training_ you on this matter."

With that Tyler launched forward, wrapping the cuff around Elena's neck like a collar. She screamed and reached for the metal as Tyler secured it like a small padlock at the back. Elena started breathing heavily, desperately pulling at the cuff. Tyler had the long chain that was attached to the cuff to Klaus, who gave it a quick tug.

Elena cried out when her face it the floor, throwing her completely off balance.

"You need to learn your place," Klaus said, walking towards the door, chain in hand. "And that, love, is below us."

With that, he started to march through the house dragging Elena across the floor. She screeched and struggled, but the man was moving at such a speed that she couldn't keep up, sliding along on her back. The metal was digging into her throat as she desperately grabbed at it. There were a few sharp turns and her body collided with the wall multiply times, bruising her already battered body. All the men followed, but Damon stayed at the back of the group, too disgusted to be a part of anymore of this.

Finally, Klaus reached the basement door and practically threw Elena down the steps so that she landed on a heap at the bottom. He then dragged her over to the dirty mattress and tied the end of the chain to a hook attached to the wall. Elena just cried tucking her hands under her chin as she tried to block out the nasty laughter of the monsters around her.

"Have you learnt your lesson now?" Stefan chortled almost falling over from drunkenness and laughter.

"You got what you deserved!" Ben chuckled as Klaus leant down in front of Elena.

"Oh, Elena," Klaus sighed, kissing her cheek, "I would have been good to you. It didn't have to be this way."

"Y-yes it d-did…" Elena murmured through the tears, wanting to fight back.

Klaus chuckled, stunned by her sudden bravery. "Oh really? And why's that?"

She swallowed. "Because you're just m-monster…there i-is no g-good in you…"

All the men in the room stopped laughing, all with shocked looks on their faces. Damon knew there was fire inside Elena, and although it never really bothered him when she snapped at him, he knew the other men would take offence. Even Klaus' features went a little slack before he finally pulled himself together, chuckling again. Damon knew it wasn't good and his eyes locked him Elena's for a moment before a hand wrapped around her throat.

"Listen to me, you bitch!" Klaus spat, shaking Elena roughly. "Remember who you're talking to. I'm your master here and you do not disrespect me. I was willing to treat you somewhat nicely, but now you've fucked me off."

Elena tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her. She knew she'd crossed the line when she'd spoke, but she was tired of being the little captive, too weak to fight back, anymore.

"You'll be kept in her from now on, chained to the bed like the dog you are." Klaus yanked on the chain for emphasis. "If I hear one fucking sound from you, I will cut out your tongue and send it to your father. John has been very uncooperative so far in our little game, so I may need to motivate him a little more. If you piss me off any more than you just did, then next time I will start cutting off body parts to send to John. A few fingers, toes, teeth, maybe even a whole hand!"

Elena gasped and started to cry again, trying not to make any noise. But what upset her more was what Klaus said about her father. In all honesty, she couldn't blame him. Murder was something serious and immoral. On the other hand, her life was in danger.

"Trust me, Elena, most of the men in this room want you killed slowly and painfully while John watches." He hissed again. "But some, like me, want to keep you around a little longer. I might decide to dispose of you in the future, but I'd like to have some fun with you first. Just remember that you are not in charge of your life anymore. Your life, your body, everything about you now belongs to us!"

With that, Klaus pushed Elena back on to the bed before me walked to the door. Everyone stared at her for a moment before bursting it to fits of laughter again. She bowed her head and her body shock, feeling all their eyes burning holes into her skin.

"Hmm…you certainly look appealing down there…" Mason drawled, lightly elbowing Damon in the ribs. "You're one lucky guy tonight, mate."

"Ah yes!" Klaus chuckled. "Feel free to collect your reward whenever you feel ready, Damon."

All the men started to pat Damon on the back making him feel ten times worse about the situation, especially when Elena looked up at him. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes pleaded with him desperately. He blinked a few times and his features turned cold again, trying to remember his place in the group.

"Just think! You could spend all night with her," Stefan grinned.

Tyler looked amused. "She looks like she has a beautiful pair under all that clothing and I bet her mouth is just as good…"

"Now, now gentlemen," Klaus ordered, but still smiled. "It's all up to Damon tonight." He turned to the younger Salvatore. "She's all yours tonight mate, so make it count."

Finally the men started to exit the room one by one, all throwing Elena dirty looks as they went. Klaus laughed evilly, and it echoed in the empty room as he proceeded up the stairs. Only Damon remained, staring now down at the floor. He needed time think and he couldn't do it here, not with Elena whimpering on the floor.

Damon breathed deeply and looked up, seeing her curled up on the mattress in a fetal positioned. He couldn't do it. He couldn't simply touch her, yet alone put her in any more pain. But he had to convince the guys that he was still one of them. Maybe he could just spend the night with her and pretend he did something. Would Elena understand if he asked her to play along? Would she care?

All Damon knew at this point was that he had no intention of touching or abusing Elena in any way anymore. He just had to come up with a plan.

Sighing he left the room, remembering to lock the door behind him this time, trapping the broken girl in the darkness, her fate and life hanging in the balance of an unknown future.

* * *

**I was personally FURIOUS with Damon. Can you see how much of a coward he really is? In this story we don't have the brave Damon we know, but only a COWARD, a weak person who hurt an innocent girl (Even though he didn't want to) so that he could just 'belong' in the group.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks to Porkchopsmall for her betaing (:**

**Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

Damon stormed to his room, feeling completely disgusted at himself. How had this all happened! Why didn't he lock the door or at least tie her up again? It was his fault that this had happened to her. He knew the part he played tonight only traumatised her more, but he had no choice. He knew that people would have thought he was a coward for doing what he did and in truth he was. However he had done what he had to do to survive, not only for his sake by Elena's as well. Klaus could and would have done a lot worse if he had not followed orders.

Damon groaned and fell back against his chair, knowing there was no excuse for what he had done. He was just as much as a monster as the rest of them and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

He downed a glass of scotch in one big gulp, and he was already in his third when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said, not letting go of the glass in his hand.

The door barged open and Klaus strolled in, a smile plastered on his face.

"Klaus," Damon said, forcing a smile. "Care for a drink?"

"Why not?" Klaus sat down on one of the armchairs in Damon's bedroom, even though the term apartment was much more suitable.

Damon poured a glass of scotch and handed it to Klaus.

"So," Klaus said, taking a sip, "This was an interesting night."

"Yes, very interesting," Damon said unwillingly. "We surely showed her who's in charge here."

"Indeed," Klaus said with a smirk. "Though I'm disappointed in you, Damon. She could have escaped."

"I know," Damon sighed, "That was careless of me."

"Normally there are harsh punishments for carelessness like this," Klaus continued, "But since I've just enjoyed a great performance because of your forgetfulness, I'm going to be forgiving, just this once."

"Thank you, sir."

"Tyler also told me that you two were on the couch together whilst we were away at work. I sent Tyler back here a few days earlier since I needed him here, and he saw you two. Why wasn't she in the basement?"

"I realized that her lack of food was going to make things worse," Damon lied. "I brought her here to feed her. If she dies, she wouldn't be of any worth."

"Good point," Klaus said, "But next time, the girl doesn't leave the basement."

"Okay, sir."

"She's actually quite a beauty," Klaus continued, sipping his drink. "Gilbert women are all beautiful, and they do like to use their beauty in their favor. Don't let her weaken you, Damon. You should be the one to use her, not the other way round."

"Of course."

"I knew her mother very well," He spoke. "She was a manipulative little bitch."

"I know that, sir. I know that you two had history."

"Indeed. Which is why I'm loving this revenge against John. I like seeing him suffer." He grinned evilly. "Which brings us to you. Are you ready to claim your prize?"

Damon felt sweat covering his forehead.

"I'm sure she'll be a good girl," Klaus said, "Although I must say, a little resistance doesn't hurt anyone…except for her, of course!" He laughed at his own sick joke and Damon forced himself to laugh.

_I'm not a rapist,_ Damon wanted to say, but he knew that he couldn't do anything.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be."

"Good," Klaus poured a glass of scotch and downed it in a mere second. "Enjoy your night, Damon. I do hope that you claim your prize, because I want tough men by my side." He tapped his shoulder lightly. "I do not keep soft men on my side." He said warningly. "In fact, I get rid of them."

Damon nodded because he couldn't stomach to say anything.

* * *

Damon took slow steps to the basement, his head spinning. He unlocked the door, closing it behind him and strolled in, hearing Elena's sharp intake of breath. She was still curled up into a fetal position, her eyes and face red and full of tears. When she saw him, her sobs turned hysterical.

Damon took a deep breath as he looked her over. Her cheek was swollen, yet again, and the marks on her neck looked even more painful. It didn't help that she had a chain digging into her neck, irritating the bruise more. Her lips were red and her hair a mess from all the grabbing that had happened.

"Please don't," She begged him, her heart beating fast against her chest when she saw him in front of her. The man that made her think he was different.

He didn't reply, instead he sat down on the mattress and forcibly turned her around so that she was on her back. He gazed at her for a moment, deciding how best to go about this before climbing on top of her, but not straddling her. In fact, Damon used his upper body strength to make sure no part of his body actually touched her in a sexual way. What confused Elena even more was that not only had Damon kept his clothes on, but he'd also not even commanded her to do anything for him.

"If you're going to fight me, I'm going to make it hurt," He threatened her loudly, as he pressed her down onto the mattress. "Stay still."

"No! Please, don't!" Elena begged him as he ripped open her teddy, leaving her in her bra and underwear. "Please don't do this to me…please…"

She was sobbing hysterically as he hovered above her as she threw her head to one side. She didn't bother to attack him or fight, knowing that she couldn't win and that he would make it hurt more if she didn't cooperate. Elena yet out a small cry when she felt his lips on her neck.

"It's an act," He whispered in her ear, almost desperately. "I need you to play along, or we are both dead."

Elena froze and looked him in the eyes, tears falling on her cheek. He nodded at her reassuringly and gently stroked the side of her face, in hope that it would calm her and assure her that she was safe. Her lips parted as he looked up at him, finding it strange that she really believed he was telling the truth.

She nodded. "J-just please d-don't hurt me…not anymore, p-please."

"I'm not going to," He told her. "I promise. Just do what I tell you to do so that we can both make it out of this alive."

* * *

"Ah, those little screams," Klaus smirked, shaken with drunkenness. "Damon's surely enjoying his night."

"I'm jealous right now," Stefan joined in, "I hope that I'll get my turn soon enough, Klaus."

"And mine," Ben continued.

"Of course," Klaus said. "What about you, Tyler? Don't you want the girl?"

"I take what I want," Tyler smirked, "That's what you always taught me, Klaus. I do not seek permission."

"That's my man."

* * *

Damon threw one last glance at Elena, who hugged her body tighter as Damon draped a blanket over her bruised body. He'd tried not to touch her that much, making sure that she made sounds loud enough for the men to hear upstairs in a bid to convince them he was doing what he said he would. But the tears Elena had cried had been all too real for him, making it almost unbearable for him to look at her.

He had to come up with something to get her out of his mess. Even though he couldn't risk his place in the group, he had to think of something. And, after what Klaus had said, Damon knew he couldn't risk too much otherwise he would end up dead and Elena would be alone.

"Don't move the teddy from there," He told her, looking at the ripped dress. "Got it? We need to make it look real."

"Y-Yes," She whimpered, clutching hold of the blanket like it was a life raft. "I…I understand."

* * *

Elena was not okay.

Even though she was grateful that Damon didn't do what the other members asked him to do, she felt emotionally unwell. The pain coming from the hickeys and bruises didn't help at all, and she felt like she was going to break soon. The chain was digging in to her flesh as she shifted on the mattress, trying to find a more comfortable position. She was shivering under the blanket, still only dressed in her underwear.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about what had happened in the last 24 hours. Everything had just gone from bad to worse. Elena started to recall as Damon merely hovered over her small body, prompting her to make sounds and make the act more realistic. He had refused to look her in the eyes for more than a moment, keeping his face in the crook of her neck while he tried to calm her.

Was is it true that both their lives would have been on the line if he hadn't of pretended to attack her? Surely those beasts of men upstairs were all on the same side? Klaus was of course the leader of the gang, but why would he get rid of one of his men simply because he wouldn't use her.

Elena let out a hushed sigh, her sobs nothing more than small snivels as this point. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take of this as she closed her eyes, desperate for sleep to take over her so she could forget about her worries for a short period of time.

The house was awfully quiet now, too quiet. She realized it was probably very late again and she turned on her side, the chain digging into her skin, in hope that she'd get some sleep. She assumed they were all drunk again. Even when they were abusing her, they all seemed a little intoxicated.

Suddenly, a familiar voice made her jump out of her skin, as well as the strong smell of alcohol.

"Sweeeeeet Elenaaaa…." A voice drawled in the darkness, getting closer each second.

Tyler.

Elena shot up as much as the chain allowed her to, and she saw him turning on the lights, closing the door swiftly behind him as he strolled down the steps. He sat down on the chair next to her mattress and smirked, reaching out to running a finger from under her ear to her neck. Elena tried to pulled back, but Tyler grabbed the chain tightly, wagging his finger and making a mocking 'tutting' sound with his tongue. She could tell he was drunk with the way his eyes were dilated and the stench of cheap beer on his breath.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Elena asked him pitifully.

With that he growled loudly and she felt a hard slap on her cheek. Her head snapped to one side, almost falling on her face, but Tyler's hold on her leash made it so she had no way of moving even the smallest inch away from him.

"You do not use my first name, whore!" He spat.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Elena whimpered, holding her wounded cheek as the man chuckled.

"I'll just have to make sure you are," He smirked as he pulled her off from the mattress and forced her on her knees in front of him. "Klaus might be forgiving, but I lost my pregnant girlfriend because of your family!"

"T-that wasn't m-"

Tyler's fist shot out his time, connecting with her stomach and making her double over in pain. The air felt trapped in her lungs as she struggled to breath, coughing and spluttering as yet another bruise was added to her body. She tried to crawl away, wanting to curl up in a ball and disappear, but the monster was far from done.

Grinning, Tyler suckled on her neck and played with her breasts before his hands travelled down to her underwear. One finger slipped down her hip and hooked around her panties, playing with the elastic as if to tease her further about what he was going to do. Elena whimpered and tried to pull away from him, but Tyler gripped her shoulders like a vice before he slowly pressed on her shoulders so that she looked submissive.

Her breathing became uncontrollable as he widened his legs, showing off his evident arousal in his jeans. She gasped and tried to pull back, but he treaded his fingers in her long hair, pushing her face against his crotch. Elena gagged and tried to struggle, but her merely pressed her nose more firmly against him, making him moan out in pressure before her pulled her back roughly.

"Unbuckle my pants," He ordered her cruelly, leaning back a little.

Elena shook her head a little. "P-please…"

He gripped her hair firmly again, leaning down to her face as he snarled. "Do it!"

Elena hesitantly unbuckled his pants, her hands shaking. She could feel his…thing twitching under the clothing as his jeans became slacker, the belt almost completely undone. Elena said a silent pray, begging for it to be over or that she would just faint. Anything to not have to go through with this!

"Now, little bitch," Tyler hissed, petting her hair whilst smirking, "You are going to pleasure me…" He purred.

"No, she isn't!" Elena heard a roar.

Before she had time to understand what was happening Tyler let out a low grunt as something smash the back of his head, making him fall in front of her, unconscious. Elena gasped when she saw that her savior was Damon himself, who was now holding a bloodied chair.

His hands were shaking as he looked from her to the body and then the door. Almost panicked, he threw the chair to the other side of the room before searching though a few boxes. Elena shivered on the floor, her eyes trained on Tyler in fear that he would wake and start all over again. Tears fell over he cheeks as she tried to control herself, but of was all too much for her now.

Damon seemed to of found what he was looking for, rushing to the door again to check that no one was listening in or awake yet. Everyone had passed out from their drunk night, giving Damon the perfect opportunity to think of a plan. But when he heard Tyler in the basement, he had to act out his plan sooner than thought. It was all going fine so far, but he had to check that no one was waiting to catch him in the act. After all, he was still a member of his…team.

"You're coming with me," Damon spoke quickly, but quietly, to her, unchaining her swiftly.

Elena looked up with wild eyes as he yanked her to her feet. "W-Where are you t-taking m-me?"

"That's none of your business," Damon growled, "Turn around!"

Elena obeyed him and turned around as her arms were pulled to her back and the feeling ropes wrapping around her wrists. She whimpered and tried to pull away but the rope only tightened more. She watched Damon with tears in her eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket, still not looking at her directly.

"I'm sorry, can't trust you too much…" Damon said, more to himself than to her.

He then took out a long, black scarf and stuffed it into her mouth, tying it swiftly behind the back of her head. Elena started to shake, bowing her head as she was once again made helpless at the hands of these men. Damon noticed and took her chin, raising her eyes to meet his finally.

"Shhh…" He told her when he saw her tears, "I'm not going to hurt you. Not any more, I promise…I just have to be careful."

At that, Damon reached down and wrapped a blanket over her shivering body, making sure that she was at least covered and not only in her underwear anymore. He then picked her up, taking fast, but barely audible steps towards the front door and straight to his car where he opened the trunk. He heard Elena whimper behind the gag, pleading with her doe eyes for him not to put her in there.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't risk my job. You can't be seen," He said as he placed her there, making sure that the cover was pulled over her. "I promise you that it won't take us too long to arrive."

Elena closed her eyes again and cried silently as Damon locked the car trunk, trapping the girl once more, only this time, he hoped that it was going to be the last time.

* * *

review? :)


End file.
